Secrets
by Misakiix
Summary: Add has always been after Eve for her codes. But lately, it seems as though he doesn't want to go after the codes - instead, he aims to go after Eve's attention although he doesn't show it. But doing so will bring Eve closer to uncovering Add's past. And little by little, the world that was closed off by Add will open up and see a part of him that has never been discovered.
1. Unsaid Feelings

**Soo, this is my first time writing a fanfiction – at least online - SOOO I'm so sorry if this sucks D: And I'm probably going to be writing about Eve x Add because it seems like not many people write about him. SOO HERE I GO! :D **

**Characters:**

**Eve – CBS (Code Battle Seraph) **

**Add – DE (Diabolic Esper) **

**Elsword – LK (Lord Knight) **

**Aisha – EM (Elemental Master) **

**Raven – BM (Blade Master) **

**Rena – NW (Night Watcher) **

**Ara – A (Asura) **

**Elesis – CA (Crimson Avenger) **

**Chung – DC (Deadly Chaser) **

It was 7AM and Rena was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone in the El Gang. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled the whole house.

Raven was at the dining table looking at the map of Velder searching for a way to avoid the demons that were blocking The Prosperity Road.

Chung and Aisha were on the floor playing a game of chess.

"Oh Aisha! That isn't fair! Your pawns just blocked mines!"

"It's not my fault you didn't pay attention to it!" She giggled.

"Ugh.."

Elesis and Ara walked into the dining area from the corridor and sat across from Raven at the dining table.

"What are you doing?" Elesis asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Raven replied with an irritated tone

"Come on Elesis, don't bother him. He's been looking into this for a past week now. And we can't expect things to go fast. It takes time." Ara said with a quiet voice.

And with that, Elesis stayed quiet and placed her head down on the table.

After a few minutes, Elsword walked through the front door and let out a heavy sigh.

Aisha looked up from her game and asked him what was wrong.

"The road is still blocked after all of this time. The demons are gathering more and more each day. The longer we stay, the worse it gets." Elsword grimly said.

A minute of silence surrounded the room with only the sizzling of bacon, a sudden bang came from down the hallway and Add stepped out of the doorway with Eve following him.

"Stop walking away from me!" Eve yelled.

"Why should I stop for you? You don't hold any significance for me anymore!" Add barked back.

Eve stopped in her tracks as Add walked out of the door and stormed pass everyone.

Moby and Remy flew towards Eve and nudged close to her neck as she brought her hands onto her drones and held them close to her. Eve walked to the dining table and sat down with a sad look on her face. Her drones rested on the table in front of her. Raven folded the map and turned to Eve.

"I'll go after him."

"Let me come too." Chung stood up from the floor.

"Alright."

They both ran out of the door after Add.

Ara stood up and walked over to Eve and hugged her. Eve placed her hands on Ara's arm. This weird feeling welled up inside of her systems but she couldn't explain it and then warm water drops drowned out from her eyes and down her cheeks. Eve touched her cheek and felt wetness and asked what it was. Rena stepped out from the kitchen and told her that it was an emotion called sadness and what Eve was doing was crying. Eve repeated the words to herself and she finally understood what she was feeling all this time.

"It's hard not being able to feel anything anymore because of my Code. But I'm learning slowly, thanks to you guys." Everyone smiled warmly at her to reassure she wasn't alone.

Elesis lifted her head and smiled at Eve. Aisha got up from the floor and sat across Eve and gave her a flower. "Don't worry about Add. You know how he is – ever since he became a Diabolic Esper, he's been like this. It's not your fault. He'll come back sooner or later."

Eve looked down to her lap. Remy and Moby glided down to her lap and looked at her. Eve placed her hands on both drones and they made a whirling sound inside to indicate they were happy.

"Ahh Who cares about Add right now! Let's just eat and forget him!" Elsword suddenly said walking up towards the dining table. He placed a hand on Eve's shoulder and smiled widely.

Rena brought out the food to the table and everyone ate.

Outside, Add was walking furiously towards Prosperity Road. Chung and Raven finally caught up to him.

"There.. you.. are!" Chung was trying to catch his breath.

"What do you think you're doing Add? Are you crazy going out to Prosperity Road right now? With all of those demons?" yelled Raven.

"Why not? I'm strong enough to take them out all by myself. I don't need you guys."

"Stop being a jerk face Add. No one appreciates your attitude in this group."

Chung fell onto the floor unable to say a word. His armor must have taken a toll on him.

"Then why don't you guys just ditch me already? I don't need your pity."

"Pity? I'm not pitying you. We only let you stay because Eve said it was fine keeping you here as long as you didn't do anything reckless. So if you want to leave - then leave but remember who it is that you're hurting when you do."

"I'm not hurting anyone Raven. Eve can't even feel anything because of her Code. She gave up her emotions to try and build her race back! She can't feel a thing. And everyone hates me. After all, I'm only here because Eve is the last Nasod survivor. Otherwise I wouldn't have been part of this group in the first place."

Raven didn't say anything but gave Add a glare. He gripped onto his sword and pointed it towards Add's neck. "You better be sorry you said that Add."

"Sorry? Hah. Why should I be?"

"Because Eve learned to care. She might have given up her emotions but her time spent with everyone helped make that up and she learned to care. She learned to love and she learned how to feel happy and sad. It must be nice being ignorant towards that isn't it?"

Add's sclera turned black and he grabbed Raven's blade with his hand. "Tch.." Add's drones was circling around them when Chung finally managed to get up from the ground.

"Guys.. guys.. come on.. don't be like this!" Chung struggled to get up. "It's just really stressful, alright? Add you should apologize to Eve because she really cares about you even if you can't see it. We do. And Raven, you need to calm down because arguing and fighting won't get us anywhere. Alright?"

Raven brought his sword down and Add looked away.

"Fine." They both said in unison and all three started heading back towards the house.

Back at the house, Eve, Ara and Aisha helped Rena clean up while Elesis and Elsword were sitting on the couch. Eve sat at the dining table playing with her drones after cleaning up.

Soon after, Raven, Chung, and Add walked through the door with Add's head lowered.

"Come on Add. We talked about this." Raven nudged him forwards.

"I get it! Jeez." Add walked up to Eve sitting at the table. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Eve looked at him. "I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you."

Add looked at Eve and said louder, "I'm sorry!" and then he got quiet. "For… calling you insignificant…" His sclera turned back to white.

"Apology accepted" Eve said. "And I'm sorry for making you mad."

"It's fine." Add replied. "I'm gonna leave now."

"Okay."

Add walked into the hallway and disappeared in the darkness.

Rena walked up to Eve, "See he apologized." She smiled.

"I told you he would come back." Aisha said happily and she walked into the kitchen with Rena.

Elsword got up from the couch and walked to Raven to whisper something in his ear.

A few minutes later, he sat next to Eve while Raven sat on the other side.

"Are you okay now Eve?" Raven asked.

"I think I'm okay.."

"Well as long as you aren't sad." Elsword said and he hugged Eve.

Eve blushed lightly.

"Stop hugging her so long Elsword." Raven said.

"It's not like she belongs to you." Elsword snapped back.

Raven pulled Eve out of Elsword arms and into his holding her tightly. "Then that makes her not yours either."

Elsword glared at him. He was about to reach out his arm to pull Eve back when Add walked out from the corridor and saw Eve in Raven's arms.

"What are you doing Raven?" Add's voice was growing deeper from anger.

"What?" Raven looked at Add.

"Eve is in your arms" Add glared at him and his sclera became black again.

"She doesn't belong to you Add."

"That doesn't mean she belongs to you either!"

Add walked up to Raven and pulled Eve out from Raven's lap and held onto Eve's wrist with her waist close to his.

"Well then, someone is getting to possessive." Raven smirked.

"I'm not being possessive. She's my precious experiment as the only survivor of the Nasod race." Add smirked back. "I have to take care of her." Add dragged Eve down the corridor until they both disappeared. Once they were out of sight, Raven looked at Elsword and smiled. "Mission Success!" And they high-fived each other and laughed.

Rena and Aisha walked out to the dining area and looked at each other in confusion and went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Elesis walked up to Elsword and Raven from behind and hit both of their heads.

"OW!" The both yelled at the same time.

"You shouldn't mess with a girls feeling." Elesis walked away.

"Well not like she likes us." Raven said and Elsword nodded in reply.

"Because after all, the person she likes the most is Add." Raven said with a sad smile.

Meanwhile, in Add's room,

"Add let go of me… your grip is hurting my wrist." Eve said. Moby and Remy whirled above Eve taking caution of what happens.

Add let go of her wrist and sat down on his bed. "Why did you let them hug you?"

"Well, as they said, I don't belong to any of you. And I don't belong to you. After all, you just treat me like an experiment, right?" Eve looked away from Add feeling tears well up in her eyes again.

"It was a lie." Add said.

Eve's eyes widened. "A lie?"

Add walked up to Eve and pushed her against the door. "All a lie." He looked into Eve's eyes and his sclera turned back to white. Add leaned his mouth close to Eve's ear and whispered. "I love you…" Eve's face flushed a crimson red. "I…"

"You?" Add looked into Eve's orange eyes.

"I… love you too" Eve looked off to the side to avoid Add's eyes.

Add placed his fingers on her chin and brought her head back in front of his and leaned closer to Eve's lips and kissed her gently.

Eve turned red from the kiss and she slapped Add out of instinct.

"ow.." Add placed his hand over his red cheek and smiled at Eve.

Eve looked at him in disbelief. "Add! I'm so sorry, It was an instinct! I didn't mean too. I'm sorry!"

"Haha.. It's fine"

Eve motioned Moby and Remy over and they flew away to come back with a first add kit. She made Add sit on the bed.

Eve grabbed the kit and opened it. She grabbed a cool pack and asked Add to remove his hand. Eve placed the pack over Add's cheek.

"Ow.. That really hurts.."

"I'm sorry." Eve looked extremely worried and scared.

Add looked at her and told her he was okay. Her face relaxed in relief.

"There.." Eve placed a band-aid over his red cheek.

"That was unnecessary you know? It's just red."

"I won't take any chances."

Add's head fell onto Eve's shoulder.

"A-Add?"

"Sorry, just let me stay here for a while.." His voice drifted off.

A few minutes later, Eve called to him.

"Add?"

No reply.

_He fell asleep? __Oh well, guess I should sleep too._

Hours later, Eve woke up to a sleeping Add near her chest. Eve placed her hand on his head and thought to herself.

_You were isolated and went insane all by yourself. And you finally got out of it by searching for me. And when you found me, you were amazed at my powers. But we come a long way. And you're a Diabolic Esper now. A person who controls time. You're an extremely cold-hearted person who yearns for power. And yet, you said the words 'I Love You' to me. Is it because I'm the last Nasod survivor? Or is it really because you love me? But even for me, for someone who forgot all of her emotions. I at least held onto this last warm feeling called Love. And I'm managing somehow to learn what I have forgotten. And I hope in time – that you won't forget what you feel if what you truly feel really is love. _

Eve kissed Add's forehead and she went back to sleep.


	2. Haunted

**So I decided to give this another go and see how this turns out – I honestly feel like this would come out as a disappointment to the people who encourages me out there ;w;! Thank you though, for all of your kind words 3 It really helped me! **

It was pure darkness all around. Everywhere Add looked was black. No matter how hard he tried to see what was in front of him – nothing could have been made out in the dark.

_Where am I? _

He looked around him shifting his head right to left and left to right making heads or tails to where he could possibly be. Nothing. He could feel his heart beat gradually increase and his mind twisting. He started laughing to himself.

"Haha.. ahaha..AHAHAHAHAHA!"

His laughter echoed throughout this… space. No one could hear him. No one could save him. He was alone.

_Someone save me… _

Add stopped laughing and succumbed to his knees placing his hands on his head trying to keep his sanity intact.

_Someone… anyone… save me from this nightmare…_

Just when he thought he would forever be isolated in this abyss. He heard a voice somewhere far off in the distance.

_Add? Are you there?_

Add looked up and frantically searched for the voice. He ran forwards, backwards, left and right but still couldn't get any closer to the voice.

"Wait! COME BACK!"

The voice seemed to notice him.

_Its okay Add. I'll always be here._

"Who are you? Where are you?!"

_The time isn't right for me to tell you but in due time you shall know. _

The voice disappeared. And once again, Add was surrounded by blackness. He could feel the darkness engulf him slowly until it constricted him of breathing. He urged to fight back but couldn't. And eventually – _it _consumed him.

"AHHH!" Add sat up straight in his bed panting heavily with beads of sweat trickling down his forehead as well as neck. He looked over to his side and saw an Eve staring at him.

She probably awoke from his sudden scream.

"Whoa!" Add almost jumped out from his bed. "What are you doing here Eve?"

The Queen smiled, "Did you already forget? You were the one that fell asleep on me and I could not get your head off of my shoulder so I fell asleep here."

Add looked down and reminded himself about the events before he fell asleep. He suddenly remembered a painful sting on his cheek and placed his hand there.

"Right… I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. I guess I'm just tired."

Eve tilted her head curiously at him. He would usually snap back with a response like, _You probably just wanted to stay because you were curious about my experiments _but then again, Add did tell her that it was a lie since he actually loved her.

Eve motioned Moby and Remy over with a small towel. She grabbed the small towel and folded it then placed it on Add's forehead.

"Are you okay? You seem to be freighted by whatever it was you were dreaming."

Add didn't reply to her. He stayed silent the whole time Eve was wiping off his sweat with the towel.

"There you go. Now you aren't sweating so much."

Add looked away and mumbled, "Thank you…" And then he looked back at Eve.

Eve smiled at him as a gesture of reply.

"Are you really fine though Add? You seem very… distraught."

"I…" Add hesitated to reply.

"You?"

"It's nothing. I just haven't been able to sleep well." He looked at the clock. It was already 4:00AM.

Eve looked at him and ultimately decided it would be best to not push him further.

"Alright. If you say so. I will head back to my room then." Eve was about to stand up from Add's bed when he grabbed her wrist.

Eve looked back with a surprised look.

"Did you need something?"

Add looked at Eve with the eyes of a lost child as if he had nowhere else to go.

"Stay here for a few more hours. It's almost 7:00AM anyways. Rena should be up and making breakfast by then."

Eve thought about it for a while and she sat down back on his bed.

Add seemed to have relaxed as the grip on her wrist loosened a bit. He let his hand remain around her wrist as he fell asleep again for a few more hours.

Eve looked at him with disbelief. _How could someone so cold after all of these years become so warm within a short amount of time?_ Eve was confused by his actions.

Add suddenly seemed to have discomfort showing on his face and his grip tightened around Eve's wrist. She placed her free hand on his cheek gently and his uneasiness melted away from his face.

On the outside, Add seemed like he didn't have a care for anything or anyone in this world and didn't like being with another person. But when alone and especially with Eve – he seemed to share this… comfortable side of himself. But why only her? What was so special about Eve?

Surely, it wasn't because she was the last Nasod survivor.

Or maybe not even because he claimed to _love her_.

**I'm so sorry this is short ;~; I honestly didn't know what else to write and it was late when I was writing this. **

**I might need some time to figure out where I want to go next with this story. Or maybe if I should stop? Since I feel like I might butcher this if I continue. **

**BUT If I do decide to continue, this whole story and maybe series of chapters will only be dedicated to Add and Eve. I hope you guys liked it! Even though nothing really happened D:**


	3. Remy and a Pendant?

**Hello Everyone~ Nice night/morning/afternoon we're having :D! I honestly didn't know what to write. Been so busy with school ;w; Hope you enjoy this chapter cx! **

Eve woke up to something tugging at her arm.

"Mmm…" Eve turned to the side and bumped into something warm. She opened her eyes slowly and found blurry visions of black and purple. She raised her hand and rubbed her eyes. Her sight was clear now and she could see that it was Add sleeping next to her. A sudden soft smile came across her face. Moby suddenly flew in front of her face and it made Eve gasped.

"Moby, what are you doing?" she whispered.

Moby flew towards the door circling around a white object on the floor. Eve looked closer and realized it was Remy. She quickly flew to Remy and picked it up.

"Remy, what happened?" Eve turned the drone side to side to see if there were any cracks and lo and behold, there was a crack in the blue jewel on top of its head. Eve turned pale. Thankfully, Remy wasn't shut down. There was still a weak whirling sound inside its systems. Add came up from behind her and looked down to her lap to see Remy sitting there.

"What happened to Remy?"

"I presume he flew into the wall and it made a crack." Eve's hands were trembling at the thought she might lose her precious drone.

Add sat down behind her and placed his hands over hers. Eve was still trembling.

_She probably might not even be able to fix Remy with her trembling hands at this moment. _

Add made up his mind and took Remy from her.

"What are you doing?" Eve tried grabbing Remy from Add.

He moved away from Eve.

"Don't worry, I'll fix him. I'll be done in an hour."

Eve hesitated to agree. She never let anyone else fix Remy besides herself. But she knew she wouldn't have been able to fix Remy in her current state.

"Okay. I will trust you with him then."

Eve slowly got up from the floor and she left Add's room with Moby.

Add looked at Remy and placed it on the table and then began searching for a Nasod fragment.

The poor drone was weak – the blue electron wings at the side of its head was growing weaker with every minute.

Add knew he didn't have much time left.

Eve walked out from Add's room and closed the door. She walked to the kitchen where Rena was cooking breakfast.

Rena noticed one of the drones was missing.

"Where's Remy?"

Eve flinched. Rena saw the stiffness on Eve's shoulder and walked up to her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I.." Eve hesitated to reply.

"No I am not okay Rena. Remy is damaged and I do not know what to do."

Rena placed her hand on Eve's head to reassure her everything would be fine. Eve looked up to her with sadden eyes but she didn't look as upset anymore.

From behind Eve, she heard a loud yawn and immediately knew it was Elsword. She started setting the table in the dining area to avoid Elsword asking her what was wrong.

But if it wasn't obvious already, there wasn't a white drone floating next to Eve. Elsword took notice.

"Eve where's Remy?"

Eve looked up to him and looked back down to the table then continued setting up the table.

Elsword walked to the kitchen and asked Rena,

"What's wrong with her?"

"Remy is in an accident at this moment. I would advise you to not ask her anything about it."

Rena finally finished cooking breakfast.

"Elsword can you call everyone for breakfast?"

"Sure thing." He went to the hall way and yelled out,

"GUYS BREAKFAST IS READY! COME AND GET IT OR YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE."

Everyone came out from their rooms and went to the dining area.

Raven yawned, "It's too early to be up."

"It's already 8:00AM though." Ara replied.

Chung dragged himself to the table and fell asleep on his chair.

"Oh well, you snooze you lose." Aisha giggled.

"You're too hype Aisha." Elesis said with her face buried in her arms on the table.

Everyone finally settled at the table – everyone except Add.

"Where's Add?" Raven asked.

Eve who has been extremely quiet – spoke up.

"He is currently working on something."

"I should probably save his food then." Rena said.

"He usually doesn't eat with us anyways." Elesis muffled.

"He will eventually." Ara softly said.

"He better!" Elsword replied.

Everyone noticed that Eve wasn't feeling all too well and they guess it would be since Remy was gone but they decided not to question her.

After breakfast, everyone helped cleaned up. Eve went to the kitchen where Rena and Ara were washing the dishes.

"I will take Add's food to his room." Eve placed her hand on a tray where Add's food was sitting.

"Are you sure?" Rena asked worryingly.

"I am sure. Do not worry about me please." Eve smiled gently at her. She grabbed the tray and walked out of the kitchen then down the corridor.

She eventually got to Add's door and knocked.

"What do you want?" said a cold voice from inside.

"Your food Add. You skipped breakfast."

A sudden crash came from inside and the door opened.

Add was standing there with black smears on his cheek.

Eve let a soft laugh escape her lips.

Add looked away, "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." Eve stepped into Add's room and she closed the door. She set the tray on a separate table and she looked around. No Remy. Panic came over her.

Add noticed her panic and told her it was okay.

How could she not be okay? Remy was missing from Add's room even after she trusted him with Remy! Did he pull Remy apart because it was growing weaker? She didn't know but all these questions running in her mind. It scared her. She didn't want to believe Add would do something like that because she trusted him.

Right when she was about to ask Add where Remy was, Eve saw a white drone flying up to her face. It was Remy. Eve looked at Add in disbelief. And Add smiled at her.

"I told you it was okay."

Eve brought up her hands to the drone and held it there for a while. Remy whirled from the inside. He sounded better than before. She looked at the area where Remy was cracked and saw that it wasn't there anymore. Add did it. She hugged her drone and finally let go after a minute. Eve then turned to Add and hugged him tightly with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you so much Add.." Eve began to feel tear swell in her eyes. She just couldn't believe that Add had fixed Remy. Add was shocked for a second and placed his arms around her waist hugging her back.

"You don't need to thank me." They separated from their hug and Add saw the tears in Eve's eyes. He grabbed the napkin on the tray and wiped away her tears gently. Eve smiled at him. Add's cheeks flushed a light pink. He cleared his throat and looked down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

Eve lifted Add's chin and she kissed the cheek that wasn't smeared with black oil.

Add's face turned warm and he softly kissed her cheek back. Eve took the napkin out from his hand and she cleaned his dirty cheek. Add thanked her and his stomach growled.

"You must be hungry. You have not eaten since last night."

Add nodded in reply and he grabbed a slice of toast then placed it in his mouth.

While Add was eating, Eve played with Remy and Moby.

A sudden bang came on the door.

"GUYS WE NEED TO GO." A voice yelled. It sounded like Raven.

Eve opened the door with Add right behind her.

"What has happened?"

"We need to get to Clock Tower Square."

"Why?" Add asked.

"Because Prosperity Road is getting blocked off and we need to get there before it gets too late." Raven replied.

"Everyone get what you need and we're leaving now!" Elesis yelled.

Eve looked at Add and she ran to her room to get what was necessary for her.

Raven looked at Add and he stared back with ice cold eyes. He turned away from Raven and started grabbing what he needed.

Add opened a drawer and there was a silver pendant engraved with black ancient writing. He placed his hand over the pendant and seemed to be lost in thought for a while.

"Add?"

Add turned around and saw that Eve was standing there.

"We need to go." Eve turned around to walk.

"I know." Add grabbed the pendant and placed it in his pocket wondering if he would ever be able to uncover the mystery shrouded over the pendant.

**Oooo, this one was longer than the other two chapters that I wrote! I'm sorry if this was not to your liking ;~; I had to do something with the other El Gang members. Otherwise they would be dead weight. I didn't want that! So I don't know! Maybe we shall see conflict in the future. Nyahahaa! **


	4. Distraught

**Hello~ Sorry for the late update guys! Life is taking a toll on me aka stress :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

The El Gang was running towards Prosperity Road. The closer they got the more demons they encountered and eventually it became a hazard road compiled of demons.

"Tch." Raven muttered under his breath.

"This is never going to end!" Aisha screamed.

"Don't give up!" Elsword yelled out.

"We can't fight them, there's just too many! We have to run through somehow!" Chung yelled.

"This is going to be difficult with the amount of glitter monsters here." Elesis said to Ara next to her.

Ara nodded with a tense look on her face.

"Karma" Rena whispered under her breath. She directed her hand at the ground and light green circles appeared underneath the glitters.

She turned around and yelled at everyone, "Run when you see the chance!"

The elf raised her arm and gusts of strong wind shot the glitters out of the way in front of her path.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Ara yelled.

The El Gang ran for the opening Rena made them and got to the other side. But Rena was still blocked by all of the glitters charging towards her.

"RENA!" Eve yelled out. She started to run back into the mob of glitters. Add suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go!" Add said worryingly.

"Add, let me go!" Eve angrily said. She turned around and saw Add's face of concern. "I am sorry I have to go back for her." The queen quickly pulled herself away from Add and flew into the mob.

Add stood there not being able to move a step. His fists clenched tightly and the rest of the members ran past him and back into the crowd of demons.

_This is ridiculous. Why are you guys going back when we just got away? This doesn't make any sense! Rena can get out of it by herself. We don't need to go back in there! _Add's mind was full of statements and questions he couldn't answer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Add held onto his head. His sclera became black.

"REVERSE CIRCLE!" Add created a dark portal and entered it.

Eve was with Rena fighting off the glitters that were almost piling on top of them. A sudden portal appeared in front of them. Add stepped out and launched a dark purple energy ball in front of him throwing the glitters off the road.

"Get up and go." Add said with a dark and cold tone.

Eve helped Rena get up from the floor and they ran to get the rest of the members. But while running, Eve stopped.

"Rena I am going to go back. I need to get Add."

"Eve you know he can handle himself. He has time and space in his control."

"But we cannot be sure if it always helps. The last time he tried, he went mad because his calculations were wrong. I cannot assure he can come out feeling like a normal person if he continues fighting like this."

Rena hesitated to say yes but in the end, she agreed.

"Alright. Be careful."

The rest of the El Gang was already at the end of the road near Clock Tower Square. Rena managed to stumble upon them before collapsing to the floor. Raven caught her.

"Are you okay Rena?" Raven asked.

"I-I am fine. Thank you." Rena slowly stood up holding herself.

"Where's Eve?" Elsword asked.

"Eve... went back for Add." Rena replied.

"What?! But she knows Add can get out of that situation by himself!" Elsword yelled.

"Remember that he's insane Elsword. Who knows how much fighting he has done before he goes completely insane." Elesis said.

"I hope Eve will be okay. As well as Add." Chung added.

"Why are you worried about Add?" Ara asked.

"Well I mean we've been together for a few years now. And I guess you could say Add learned to deal with his sanity somehow. Maybe it's Eve. But we all came this far, I mean sure we might dislike Add but I don't think he's that bad of a person."

"The guy that was out to get Eve's code and to destroy the world when he couldn't accomplish his goal when he became a Diabolic Esper. That makes him such a good guy." Elesis sarcastically said.

Chung chuckled awkwardly. "Well, it's Add. You can't blame him. Besides even after all of these years, he never told us anything about his background. He always hid it from us. So who knows what he's been through? We can't just judge him on the outside."

Elesis knocked Chung in the head. "Look whose being all smart and sophisticated now." She laughed. "But I guess you're right in a way. We still don't know who he is."

"And the only person keeping his sanity intact is Eve." Aisha said.

Raven looked at the road.

"Guys we have to get out of here, too many demons. We can't go back for Eve and Add anymore."

"But what if they don't make it?" Elesis asked.

"Don't be pessimistic Elesis." Raven replied.

"How would you know for sure?"

"I don't."

"Then how would we know if they would come back?"

Raven turned to look at Elesis and said with a smile,

"We just have to believe in them."

Everyone entered Clock Tower Square and sat near the entrance waiting for Eve and Add to return.

Back at Prosperity Road, Add kept fighting off the demons one by one, in a group, in twos or threes. The fighting went on and on as if there was no end. It was already getting darker and soon enough, he wouldn't be able to see in the dark.

And then it hit him, he realized it was getting darker. And sooner or later, it would be exactly like his dream. Pure darkness. With no one around. With no one to save him. He was completely alone. Except instead of the darkness - demons would devour him this time.

Add screamed out throwing his nasods everywhere. He fell to the ground on his knees breathing heavily. Sweat trickling down his forehead, face and neck. His body felt heavy. His black sclera eyes widened. Glitters came closer to him and in just a second, became a pile of glitter topping one after another.

"PHOTON FLARE!" A bright white light flashed and the glitters fell over blinded. Eve flew up to Add. She saw a body laying there with ripped armor as well as bruises and cuts all over. She felt her heart sink. Her hands started trembling slightly but she told Moby and Remy to help pick up Add before the glitters got back up. But this time would be difficult as Eve could not be as fast without her drones. Eve looked around frantically for Add's drones. She found them lying on the ground scattered and immediately picked them up.

Once Moby and Remy got a hold of Add. All three started running towards the end of Prosperity Road in hopes of reaching the end as soon as possible.

"GIGA STREAM!" A bright blue light penetrated the rest of the demons and they obliterated in the light. Eve managed to get Add to the end of the road after fighting off glitters for a while. Eve was extremely exhausted. Her body began to wear out with bruises all over herself. She walked slowly to the entrance of Clock Tower Square, Add's drones in her arms and with Moby and Remy behind dragging an unconscious Add.

At the entrance of Clock Tower Square, everyone was on edge. They saw no sign of Add or Eve after hours.

"I have to go look for them." Elsword sternly said.

"You can't. It's dark; you'll just get yourself killed." Raven bluntly said.

"Tch." Elsword sat back down and stabbed his sword into the grass.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Aisha asked.

"What can we do now except wait?" Ara said.

"Leave them." Elesis suggested.

"Are you insane? What if they come back and we aren't here? What would you do then?!" Chung yelled.

Elesis looked away from Chung and stood by a building by herself.

"I suggest we wait for them just for a while longer. We do not have anywhere to go as of this moment." Rena said still healing from her injuries.

Everyone waited for a few minutes.

Chung looked up at the entrance and saw a silhouette walking towards the entrance.

"Guys! Someone's there!"

Everyone looked up to the entrance anxious and tense.

A faint blue light emerged.

It was Eve, her whole body was on the verge of collapsing. Her face was dirtied and cut and in her arms, Add's drones. Behind her, they saw Moby and Remy dragging something. It turned out to be Add.

"EVE!" The El Gang screamed in unison.

Eve looked up to the members and a soft smile came across her face. She collapsed onto the ground and Add's drones were scattered on the floor again. Eve's drones followed her and dropped to the ground which made Add's body drop next to Eve.

The members ran up to them horrified by what they saw from both. Raven and Elsword helped carry Add and Eve to a nearby empty house.

_Where am I? Am I dead yet? I don't know… I should be… after all of this… _

Add opened his eyes and found himself looking at a black space. He sat up looking around. It was pure darkness.

_Where am I?_

Add slowly got up and a painful expression came across his face.

_Tch. This body is too painful for me to move around._

He walked carefully to not put any more strain on himself. He looked around for a clue as to where he was. But nothing came out. Rather, he couldn't see anything. Aimlessly walking around for what it seemed like hours.

"Add?"

Add stopped in his tracks recognizing the voice.

_My dream?_

Add turned around. "Where are you?!"

"I'm right here Add."

Add turned around again not being able to see anything.

"I can't see you!"

"Of course you can't see me. It's because you refuse to believe that I'm here."

Add closed his eyes with a painful expression. He wanted to forget this voice. And he did for a period of time but it came back to him. The bittersweet memories of the past. He opened his eyes and looked in front of him.

There was a woman standing there with long white hair – a similar color to Add's. His eyes widened and slowly looked up to this woman's face. Her complexion was small and delicate as if she was a child. Her eyes were a lavender color. Add looked shocked. He froze in place not being able to move to do anything. His whole body trembled. But one word came out from his mouth.

"Mom?..."

The woman smiled.

"You remembered who I am."

**Wow this was long! I'm sorry if it started out pretty weak, I didn't know how to start this DX! But I wanted to say thank you to everyone who supported me! You guys are great! And I hope you guys will continue supporting me until the end! **


	5. Goodbye

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the majorly delayed update, I've been so busy with school. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Add stood in front of his mother in complete shock. He couldn't move his body no matter how much he desired too.

_MOVE YOUR DAMN BODY ADD! DO IT!_

Add felt his eyes swell with tears since he couldn't get to the person that he longed to see for so long. His head lowered and a dark expression came over his face.

"Add?" his mother's gentle voice asked.

She took a step closer towards her son and raised her hand to place it on his head.

Add's eyes widened at the touch. Tears started to fall from his eyes and it hit the floor. The endless darkness echoed like a rock dropped in water.

He started laughing to himself.

"Ah..hah..haha..HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Add?"

He continued laughing to himself. His mother raised her son's face and stared at him. She was shocked at his expression. In front of her, was a guy that had a complete crazed widening smile. His eyes seemed to show the same but hidden behind those black sclera lavender colored iris - was full of sorrow. Full of empty loneliness that time couldn't and can't return to him. His mother seemed to have faltered.

"Add.." her voice trembled.

Add smacked her hands away from his face and took a step back.

"Haha.. you can't fool me.. you.. you aren't mom.. you can't be her.. she's gone.. GONE.. HAH..HAHAHA.."

He fell to the ground screaming holding onto his head – nails digging into his scalp.

"No.. no.. go away.. GO AWAY! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! STOP! STOP HAUNTING ME! HAHAHA!"

"ADD! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"

His mother fell onto her knees in front of him. She placed her hands on top of his begging him to come back to his senses. Add continued laughing to himself – repeating words. He was far beyond out of control.

"extermination.. forbidden.. Nasods.. slavery.. library.. research.. escape.. codes.. go back.." Add muttered under his shaken voice. He kept repeating those words for what seemed like hours until he said one word that hasn't been repeated.

"Eve."

Add's eyes shut tightly screaming painfully as past memories flowed into his mind. The extermination of his family because of research on the forbidden secrets of Nasods. Being sold into slavery and escaped only to end up in an abandoned Ancient Library. His stay at the library continuing his research trying to develop his skills which resulted in the Nasod Dynamo – his weapons. Escaping the library holding an obsession over more Nasod codes as well as trying to go back to the past. Until he found out about Eve – which turned his whole objective around.

The pain of remembering his whole life as a child reaped by isolation and murder. It was too much for his sanity to endure. Add fell to the ground continually screaming as the endless black portal echoed. His mother was terrified. She hovered herself over her son and tears dropped from her eyes. Begging and pleading her son to come back to her. She placed her forehead against Add's fighting his struggles and screams. She held him tightly in her arms unwilling to let go of her son. And finally, his screams died off. Add lay on the ground panting heavily – his voice hoarse and sweat trickling down his face. His eyes were blank and emotionless. He was lifeless. His mother, who has been holding him tightly, loosened her grip and looked at her son. She placed her trembling hand on his cheek.

"Add.. please.. I don't want to see you like this. I want to see your smile. Your innocent child-like smile before everything happened." Her fingers caressed his cheek softly. "I'm so sorry.. for everything.. I couldn't do anything to stop what we were doing even if it was wrong. I would take back everything just to see you smile again. I don't want to see you suffer anymore. I don't want you to hold this burden in your heart anymore. I'm so sorry Add.. I love you so much.." Her voice was breaking from the non-stop tears that drowned out from her eyes.

Add slowly raised his hand from his head and placed it on top of his mother's hand. His eyes were still lifeless and his breathing slowed down to a normal rate – maybe a bit slower as if his life was slipping away.

His mother looked at him. "Add.. I'm so sorry. I feel horrible driving you to this point. If I only I knew before - none of this would have happened."

Add muttered something under his breath that she couldn't quite understand.

"What did you say?"

"...si..sil.."

"Sil? What is that?"

Add managed to utter one word before he passed out. "Silver.."

"Add?" Anxiety rose inside her mind. She placed her hand over his heart. It was beating - slowly but still beating. She sighed in relief. And then thought to herself puzzled by his word. _Silver? What is that supposed to mean? _She placed her hand on Add's forehead and got lost in her thoughts. Her eyes suddenly widened. _Silver. Silver Pendant. Is that it? But why would Add know about it? It should have been lost a long time ago. I know it should have been. But how.. _Her thoughts trailed off. She smiled softly and leaned down to touch her forehead with Add's. _I'm glad you found it Add. It belonged to your dad and he told me that there's something inside if I would manage to open it. But of course, I never got too. Funny coming from a family that knows forbidden things about Nasods and their mechanics. I never got to know what was inside though. And I hope you can open it one day. I'm sure it's not a bad thing. Besides, you have people besides you now. All those wonderful people especially that Nasod girl. She seems special to you. I'm glad you have someone by your side. _

Add opened his eyes and inhaled sharply. The pain was still there lingering in his body. _Ow.. _He looked to the side and saw a wall with a window. It was daylight outside. His fingers touched the soft fabric under him. He was inside a room. His thoughts were a mess. Fragments of last night and his dream were messed up together like a puzzle. _Mom?.. __Eve?.. _He jolted up suddenly. "Eve?" He looked around frantically. "EVE?!"

The door opened and Raven stepped in.

"Stop yelling Add. She's resting in the other room. You better be thankful because she's the one who saved you."

Rena poked out from behind Raven.

"Hello Add. Are you feeling better now? Eve came back completely exhausted holding your drones."

"My.. drones?.." Add looked around for his drones. he found them lying down in a corner lifeless. "Tch. Now I have to fix it."

"You can't fix anything in your condition." Raven snapped back. "You're going to have to rest for a few more days."

"How long have I been out?"

Rena spoke up, "2 days."

Add looked down to his lap.

"Don't think of trying anything Add because I'm watching you." Raven added.

Rena stepped out of the room. "I will go get some food for him."

Raven turned his head and nodded at Rena then turned back to look at Add. Add looked back at Raven and then sunk in his bed with his back turned. He heard Raven walk out of the doorway.

Add looked behind him to see if anyone was there. The pain in his body seemed to numb with his worry about Eve and how her condition was. He slowly staggered himself out of bed and made his way to the doorway then the corridor. He heard someone walking towards the corridor and limped into a room as quickly as possible. He managed to close the door. And then heard a scream. It was Ara.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ADD IS GONE!" Ara ran past the room Add was hiding in.

Add sighed to himself. _Great. Now I have to deal with the rest of them. They don't need to make such a big deal out of it. _Add turned around and saw something on the ground. He slowly started walking towards the thing until that thing turned into someone. It was Eve. She was still resting with bandages around her head and arms. She was covered with a blanket so he couldn't tell if she was bandaged around her body either. He knelt down beside her and touched her forehead. His eyes seemed lonely and sad. _I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. I feel useless to you. _His eyes closed and he turned away.

The door burst open and Add immediately took his hand off of Eve's forehead.

"ADD!" Elsword burst out.

"What do you want Elsword?" Add replied coldly.

"You know you shouldn't be up and running around already." Elesis popped out from behind Elsword.

Chung walked up to Add and looked at him. "Why are your eyes slightly red Add? It looks like you were crying."

"Huh?! Why would you think that? I'm just lacking sleep. That's all." Add snapped back.

"You had enough sleep for two days." Elsword snickered.

Elesis elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up."

"Ow! Elesis what was that for?!"

"For being stupid."

Add got up from the floor and began to limp back to his room. Raven stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room."

"If you want to stay then just stay. You know you want too."

Add looked at Raven and then turned away.

Everyone left the room to leave Add and an unconscious Eve alone.

Add sat next to Eve and placed his fingers against her cheek caressing it softly. His mother's voice echoed in his head. _She seems special to you. I'm glad you have someone by your side. _Add grabbed his head with his free hand and gripped it tightly. He felt his heartbeat raise. "Ugh.." He managed to keep himself intact and then looked back at Eve. He grabbed her hand gently and held it. "Please.." He muttered under his breath. "Come back soon.." His grip tightened around her hand. "Eve.. I'm sorry.." His hand loosened around hers and he started to get up.

His hand was suddenly gripped and he looked down to see Eve holding it. A hoarse soft voice called out to him.

"Add.."

"I'm here." Add knelt down again next to Eve.

Eve opened her eyes slowly and turned to Add. "Are you alright?.."

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"I think I will be alright."

"Your injuries?"

"They will heal soon. Do not worry about me. You are injured too."

"I'm fine but you need rest."

"But.."

"It's okay. I'll leave you alone so you can rest." Add started to get up again.

"No." Eve sat up and grabbed Add's hand and she winced painfully. "Do not leave.."

Add looked surprised and he sat back down holding her. "I'll be here." He held onto Eve's hand tenderly as he helped her lie back down.

Eve smiled at Add gently and she closed her eyes. Add smiled back at her and kept holding onto her hand. But something tugged at his heart and he couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling.


	6. Connection

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all of your kind words and support so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

In the distance, the sky was dark and dim hovered by clouds that wouldn't go away. It was as if the world was starting to fall apart. Eve was standing by the window looking out to the sky where the sun was supposed to be at dawn. A long sigh escaped from her lips.

Rena noticed Eve's sigh of distress.

"Is something wrong Eve?"

Eve didn't reply. She continued staring. From the side, Eve's amber eyes were lifeless and lost in thought. Rena placed a hand on her shoulder and felt Eve suddenly jolt. She looked over to Rena.

"Oh, I am sorry Rena. Did you say something to me?"

"Yes I did. I asked if there was anything wrong."

"Oh." Eve faltered for a second. "Nothing is wrong. I am just.." Her words trailed off.

"Just?"

"I am not sure how to describe this. My body feels heavy and my mind is always thinking about what to do with our current situation."

Rena thought for a moment.

"It sounds like you are stressing or maybe, a better way to word it is distress. You feel distress right now."

"Disstress.. I see. I have been feeling this way for a while now ever since I recovered from a few days ago."

"I think you should relax for a while."

"Relax?"

"Do not let your mind wander to these thoughts of worrying. At least not right now. Your injuries are still intact and it is possible that those wounds can reopen again. It is best that you take care of your mental and physical state with care."

Eve looked down to her lap and closed her eyes.

"I see. Thank you Rena. I will try and … relax as you ask me to do."

"It is okay Eve. We are all here if you ever need to talk to any of us."

"Thank you."

Rena walked out of Eve's room and closed the door quietly to avoid disturbing the rest of the El Party. Eve opened her eyes slowly and looked out the window again. She can see the sun slowly rising over the horizon between the hills.

_I wonder why I feel this way. This.. uneasiness tugging at me._

Eve leaned her head against the wall near the window to feel the breeze. Her mind was at ease now and the smell of fresh air with a hint of smoke somehow relaxed her.

Meanwhile, Add was lying down in his room staring at the ceiling. He had his hand placed over his chest where the silver pendant rested.

There was something about this pendant that he couldn't shake off. The feeling of something missing from his life lingered in his mind and it drove him to the edge. But somehow, he didn't go too far to the edge. Something or someone urged him back - to turn around and leave that edge. In the end, he couldn't help but go back because that's what loneliness drove him to do. To go back to the edge and sit there and wait with his legs hung over the cliff. Either waiting for someone or something to happen. He still waited but that thing or person never came. For the first time in his life, he realized he was alone. There in his mind. Alone.

Add sat up quickly in his bed and covered his face with a hand while the other clutched tightly to his chest.

It seemed idiotic to him that he still thought about these things. About loneliness since that's all he ever experienced as a kid. At least after his family. It pained him but at the same time he found satisfaction to be reminded that he was always alone. A voice echoed in his head.

_What about Eve?_

What about her? What was the reason why he was fixated on her? It's been three years now and many things happened. Things changed. He changed.

_Love?_

Love? What was that? It was a foreign concept to him when he came out from the library. It took him years to find out what it felt like. And the person who he felt it towards was even more important.

His memories flashed back to a few days ago when he was fighting off demons at Prosperity Road. He remembered seeing a blue light shine before he was consumed by the horde of demons. He felt someone's touch on his cheek. How did that feel like? He couldn't remember anymore.

A wild smile appeared on the side of his face. He opened his eyes to reveal his black sclera. Add got off the bed and grabbed his weapons from the floor. He jumped out of the window and started walking away from the house.

Eve heard something to the side of her room and looked out the window. She saw Add walking away from the house. She wanted to scream out his name but her voice made it impossible to do. Her hand clenched tightly on the window sill as she forced herself to jump out of the window. Eve ran after Add.

Add turned around when he sensed someone behind him. Eve stopped dead in her tracks. The person she was looking at – wasn't the Add that she knew a few days ago. A few weeks ago. The Add that said "I love you." The Add that held her hand and didn't want her to leave. He was gone. The person in front of her was different. His aura was completely dark and isolated. His eyes were cold and pierced through her mind. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"Go away."

"But-"  
"Leave me alone. I never wanted to be a part of this group in the first place. I stayed because of you. And now that it's over. I don't need you." He looked straight into her eyes.

"And I don't love you."

Add turned his back on Eve and started walking away again. Eve didn't say anything. From the back of her mind, she always knew it would happen someday. It was short-lived. What little happiness she ever felt between the two. What did Add feel? It was obvious how he felt since he said it to her. But it couldn't be true. All those moments. Were they all lies? Were they all something for his enjoyment? Eve felt anger and sadness well up inside of her systems. She ran to Add and stopped in front of him. A loud smack ran across his cheek. Add looked back to Eve and saw her eyes. She wasn't crying but it was obvious that she was hurt. He moved to the side and continued walking away from her. Eve stood alone looking down to the floor. As he was walking, he placed his hand over his stinging red cheek. A faint smile appeared on his lips.

Eve walked back to the house by herself. Her mind was filled with thoughts that she didn't want to think about. About Add. About her. The whole El Gang. She made it to the window of her room and managed to struggle in somehow. Her body collapsed on the bed and she lay there staring at a blank wall.

The door opened and Elesis walked in.

"Where's Add? I can't find him. I thought he would be with you."

Eve didn't reply.

Elesis walked up to her and kneeled beside her.

"Is something wrong?"

She still didn't reply.

"Do you know where Add is?"

A long silence stirred in the room until Eve spoke up quietly.

"He left."

"Left? What do you mean left?"

"He left the house."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I.. do not know."

"How do you know that he left?"

"I saw him leave."

"And you didn't stop him?"

Eve stayed silent again.

"Eve?"

"I tried too but he kept walking away."

Elesis already noticed that Eve didn't want to talk about Add anymore so she stood up.

"Okay. I'll go tell everyone else so we can go find him. He shouldn't be that far."

She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Eve sat up on the bed and looked outside the window again. The sky looked suddenly sullen now. Her chest ached and she placed her hand over her heart. Never before has she felt this way even after losing all of her ability to feel anything. But she learned thanks to everyone. And now she was losing what she had felt before.

**I know. This chapter is depressing and sad. I'll probably get a bunch of people mad at me because of this. But it's part of life, you know? Besides, we can't have too many happy-go-lucky things happening all the time! Bear with it for a while guys!**


	7. Enemy

**Hi Guys! I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

Elesis closed the door to Eve's bedroom and walked out to the living room where everyone was seated.

Everyone else looked up to Elesis and noticed how quiet she was – quieter than usual.

"Is everything alright?" Chung asked.

Elesis looked straight at Chung, her ruby eyes pierced through his gaze.

Chung gulped at the sight and leaned back slightly.

"He's gone." Her voice was blunt and dull.

"Who is?" Aisha asked.

"Add. He left."

"What?" Raven looked up to Elesis from the map on the table.

"I already said it. I don't need to repeat it again."

"I heard you. I knew this would happen sooner or later." Raven looked off to the side - his voice full of disgust.

"How do you know he left?" Ara spoke up.

"Eve told me."

"She didn't try stopping him?" Aisha got up from the couch.

"She said she did. But apparently he wouldn't listen."

"What is he thinking?!" Elsword suddenly yelled out.

"Who knows?" Elesis replied.

"We should go look for him." Rena said.

"Look for him? Why should we go look for someone who went out of his way to abandon everyone?" Raven asked coldly.

"Raven, I know you are mad. But he has been with us for some time now. We cannot just let him do what he wants without explaining anything." Rena replied calmly.

"You think he would explain anything to us? He never does. He just goes and does whatever he wants without a care of who gets hurt or not." Raven snapped back.

Rena looked down realizing the slight truth to Raven's words. Elsword spoke up.

"In any case, mad at him or not, we have to find him. If he doesn't explain, we'll make him explain. We didn't endure three years of him for nothing."

"Add is still hard to talk too. He doesn't express himself openly nor does he talk about himself. The only person who might know him better than us is Eve." Ara said.

"She's not in the condition to be talking to him out of everyone else as of this moment. She seemed bothered that I kept asking her about Add. It's best to keep her out of this business for now." Elesis replied.

Everyone else seemed to agree.

"Alright, let's split up and look for him. He can't be far from here." Elsword ordered.

Meanwhile, in Eve's bedroom, she was still laying down on the bed staring at the sky. A knock came on the door.

"Eve?" the voice asked.

Eve recognized it was Raven but she couldn't make herself reply.

"Eve, we're all going to go look for Add. So stay here and rest up."

Eve heard footsteps fading down the hallway. She kept glancing at the sullen sky, her eyes full of lifelessness. It was growing darker by every hour and she felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

Eve was surrounded by darkness. She remembered this distant feeling. It was enough to shake her whole body and hug herself for comfort. It was the feeling of loneliness. She looked around the darkness for something to go towards – if there was anything to go towards. A light was shining at the far end of this hallway of darkness. Eve started to walk towards it slowly. She noticed Remy and Moby weren't with her but it somehow didn't bother her. As she inched closer to the light, it shined brighter than the full moon. Eve finally reached the light and her hand reached out to touch the white light. A sudden flash blinded her and she closed her eyes. When the flash seemed to fade, her amber eyes opened once again and found herself at a green hillside. She looked around and saw a little boy running around by himself. He looked so peaceful and happy. His smile was so pure. Who was he? He seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't figure out who that boy was. She felt a pain in her chest and winced slightly. The Queen fell to her knees and clutched to her chest feeling something at the corner of her eyes. Why was she feeling like this? What exactly was this? She didn't know. Something was amiss.

The little boy seemed to have noticed her as he stopped running and was staring at her as if he was mesmerized. He ran up to her.

"Hello."

Eve looked at the little boy in front of her.

"Are you lost? Or can you talk?"

"I.."

"Oh so you can talk! You seem lost, are you okay?"

"I am fine.." Eve replied softly.

The little boy giggled at Eve's formal speaking.

"You don't have to use formal language!"

Eve looked at the little boy slightly confused.

The boy seemed to understand.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I guess that's how you were taught to speak."

Eve stared at the little boy. His lavender eyes were full of pureness. But who was he?

The little boy took Eve's hand and he smiled at her.

"You're very pretty! Come on, I'll show you my house."

The little boy nudged her towards the North. They kept walking until Eve saw a small white house covered with a pale red roof. Once they got close enough to the house, the little boy yelled out.

"Mom! I found someone!"

A lady in her mid-thirties stepped out of the house and looked at Eve. She smiled warmly.

"Welcome. My son must have found you by the hillside. We don't get visitors often."

The little boy led Eve into the house. She guessed it was his house. Eve sat at the table and looked down to her lap.

"Are you okay?" the mother asked.

Eve looked up to the mother. The mother had the same colored eyes as her son. It was warm and comforting.

"I am fine.." Eve replied.

"You seem bothered by something."

Eve shook her head even though she couldn't shake off the feeling about the little boy. She looked around for him.

"Are you looking for my son?"

Eve nodded her head.

The woman smiled.

"I'll call you for him."

She turned from the table and yelled out.

"Add! Eve is calling for you!"

The woman turned back to Eve.

Eve stared at her. She was bewildered that this woman knew what her name was.

"How.." And then it hit her.

_Add? _Why did that name seem so familiar to her? She was positive she never met anyone named Add. But why did the sound of his name bring her so much discomfort in her mind? Eve kept staring at the woman.

The woman simply smiled at her.

"Take care of him for me… Eve." The woman's image disappeared before Eve as if dust was being blown away.

Eve's surroundings turned pitch black. She found the little boy standing in front of her. He was looking down to the floor. Eve took a step forward. The boy looked up to her, his voice was clearly shaken.

"Why… why did they leave me like that?... They promised. We promised! How could they do this?!" The little boy was on the verge of tears.

Eve walked up to him and she knelt in front of him.

The little boy looked at Eve. He could see himself reflected in Eve's amber eyes. Strangely, he felt calm to look at Eve. He ran into Eve and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

Eve wasn't sure how to reply but her arms slowly reached around his tiny back and they embraced in the darkness. Eve closed her eyes and suddenly she couldn't feel the warmth of the little boy anymore. She opened her eyes and frantically looked around.

"Looking for someone?" A voice appeared from behind her.

She quickly turned around.

A man in a black and purple suit was standing behind her. He had the same hair and eye color as the little boy before. Except this time, his eyes weren't pure or warm anymore. It was filled with bitter hatred and loneliness.

A long silence stirred between the two.

"…Add?" Eve spoke up.

The man looked at her in response.

Eve took a step toward him.

He stepped back.

"Leave me alone."

His words echoed back to Eve and she froze in her tracks. She felt her whole body tremble again. She looked at Add. He turned around and started walking away from her.

"..Wait.. Add.." Eve started running towards him but he quickly disappeared in the dark.

Eve stopped when she realized darkness was all that surrounded her.

Why did she feel that way? Why did she run after him like that? His name rung so loudly in her mind. His name seemed so close and warm to her but why was he so far away? All these things went through Eve's mind. And now she was back to square one. Who was he? Why did he hold such significance to her? She noticed that she called out his name subconsciously. She felt warm liquid running down her face. Her trembling hands touched her wet cheek. What was this? Water? From where? Her eyes it seemed. Eve didn't understand why she felt this way or why there was water running down her cheeks.

Eve opened her eyes with tears running down her eyes. She was laying down on her back now. Her dream seemed hazy as well as her memory. She couldn't figure out why she was here in a foreign place when she should be rebuilding her race back. The Nasod Queen looked down to her body where it was all injured.

_Injuries? _She thought to herself. _When did I sustain these injuries? _

"Remy. Moby." She called out looking around the room. Two objects rose from the floor and flew up to her.

"Oh my. You guys have sustained damage." Eve grabbed Remy with her hands. "We are returning to Altera." Eve got off from her bed and walked out of her bedroom. She looked around and found no one. She walked up towards the door. "I wonder where everyone went." She opened the front door and walked out with Remy and Moby following her.

A voice beckoned her.

_Eve.. come here. _

Eve looked around to see no one but the voice pulled her into a trance. She followed the voice to a dark alley way. She stopped in front of a hooded person.

The hooded figure giggled.

"You're such a good girl. Now.. time to do what you should have done a long time ago. Destroy your precious El Gang including Add."

The figure raised its arm and touched the blue jewel that rested on Eve's chest. A red crescent reflected in the blue jewel and disappeared.

The hooded figure giggled again. "Good, now go do your job. But first."

The figure looked over to where Moby and Remy were. It raised its hand again and a dark portal enveloped them. A copy of Moby and Remy were replaced, the blue crown that stuck out on the drones were now tinted a slight black but it was barely noticeable. The hooded figure turned back and disappeared with the gust of wind.

Eve walked out of the alley way and looked around. "Where am I?" She seemed lost. "Moby, Remy. Scan the area."

The little drones scattered around and scanned. Nothing seemed amiss. Nothing seemed wrong. Eve walked around the area and ran into Rena.

"Oh! Eve! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in bed resting because of your injuries." Rena asked surprised.

"Oh, I think I am fine now." Eve replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Thank you for your concern Rena. I will be returning to my bedroom now."

Eve turned and walked away from Rena. Eve's eyes tinted red and back to amber.

Rena looked at Eve walking away. She was sure that something was wrong but she couldn't sense what it was. But she figured it was just Add getting to Eve's mind. But she didn't understand why Eve would be so far away from the house.

As Eve was walking back to the house, she saw a glimpse of a shadowy figure on top of a roof staring at her. She turned quickly to the direction of the figure and saw a man with a dark and cold aura. Her mind processed quickly that this person was someone she had to eliminate. Eve raised her hand towards the man and a bright blue beam rapidly shot towards him. He moved out of the way with ease. His hand waved across the direction Eve was at and a dark cloud was above her. Dark energy pierced through the clouds and hit the ground above Eve who dodged it just in time. They stared at each other as if they were long lost enemies.

"Add."

"Eve."


	8. Come Back

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since my last update, I'm so sorry if I caused any problems D:! This one might be short since I've been busy lately and I don't have the time to write my stories. I apologize in advance! **

An exchange of threatening looks crossed between the Queen and Add. Eve raised her arm to attack but she saw a sudden shadowy figure above her and jumped out of the way to summon numerous amounts of lightning blue energy needles in order to get to a safe distance.

Add dodged them for the most part but got a slight stinging cut on his right arm. His eyebrows knitted from the pain. He threw Eve a dark purple aura that hit Moby and he short-circuited only to drop to the ground rolling side to side weakly.

Eve's eyes tinted red, her foot rested on the ground and she boosted herself up and dashed towards Add like a bullet. She managed to grab him by the neck and slam him against the wall.

Add coughed up a bit of blood from the impact.

"How dare you…" Eve muttered from under her breath.

"Hah?"

Eve looked straight into Add's eyes.

"How dare you hurt Moby…"

"It's not my fault he got in the way." Add replied coldly.

Eve's grip on his neck tightened and Add winced slightly.

From Add's point of view, her eyes were lifeless and emotionless but her grip on his neck grew tighter each second. He grabbed her wrist and held up his free hand and shot a ball of electrons straight into Eve's side.

Eve flew back from the impact of Add's attack choking and gasping. Both of them dropped to the floor wheezing for breath. A moment later, they both looked up and dashed towards each other eventually colliding with one another. Add was lying on the ground while Eve was sitting on top of him. Add's hand was at Eve's throat and Eve's fingers were on Add's chest aimed at his heart. All that needed to happen was for someone to attack – to end it all for either one or both of them.

But why was it that they both hesitated to do so?

"You…" Eve was at a loss for words. She couldn't seem to say what she wanted to say. Something kept tugging at the back of her mind. Her hands trembled, this feeling in her chest started to weigh down on her. She could feel her eyes start to water on the corners. Eve managed to stutter out a phrase.

"What are you to me?"

Add glanced at her amber eyes. He seemed to have lost his train of thought. She seemed so familiar yet so far away. As if she was a dream he could never reach no matter how much he ran after it.

"I'm your enemy, that's all that matters."

"Why will you not kill me already?"

"I could say the same for you."

They both sat there as if frozen in time knowing what to do but unwillingly wanting to do so.

Add swiftly grabbed Eve's wrist and pulled it away from his chest to sit up and hover over her. Now, Eve was lying down while Add was above her holding her wrists down against the cold ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you won't attack me."

"How will I know you will not attack me?"

"I won't."

It seemed weird to the two that they were having a casual conversation even if they tried to kill each other a few seconds ago. Something seemed off.

Add being curious, leaned himself closer to the Queen's face.

She started to look like she didn't want to be near Add. Eve didn't turn away from him approaching her because turning away would be hurting her pride as a Queen. Turning from an enemy would mean she would be defeated. She didn't want that.

Add got closer to Eve, he turned his face slightly and looked into Eve's eyes.

The colors of amber and lavender were exchanged and for just a second - breath seemed to have held itself in place.

Add's lips came closer to Eve's. A slight touch from the upper lip to the other.

Eve felt a surge through her systems but couldn't quite pinpoint what was trying to get through as if something was blocking her way.

Add stood up from the ground and started walking away.

Eve sat up, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Why are you walking away then?"

"It doesn't matter to you. Besides…"

Add turned around and looked straight at Eve.

"We're enemies, remember?"

Eve could have sworn she saw a slight smile from Add's mouth but he had already turned and walked away. She felt anger and frustration build up. Partly because she failed to kill him and the other was because he had touched her lips with his. Who was he to do such a thing to her? But for some reason, Eve felt like it had happened before. However, she dismissed it because it was impossible for such a thing to happen between enemies regardless of what happened just now. It was Add, he was spontaneous in what he did. Always curious. It didn't matter to Eve, did it?

Eve stood up and brushed herself off. She looked over to where Moby was lying and walked up to him. She picked up the drone and held it in her arms as Remy flew over to Eve's side floating near Moby to indicate he was worried.

"Moby will be alright Remy. It will just take some time for him to rest."

And with that, all three started heading back to the hotel.

Something lingered in the back of Eve's head. She was sure that Add had always been her enemy. But everything from the way he talked to the way he touched her – it seemed too familiar.

Add walked far enough so he would be out of Eve's range of sight. He slipped into the alleyway and leaned against the building.

His thoughts lingered to Eve; he brought up his hands and gripped his hand into a fist to relax it again. He remembered Eve's small wrist and her touch as well as their slight kiss exchange. Everything felt like a long distant memory of something that Add would never be able to gain back.

A gust of wind flew by and a hooded figure was standing next to Add.

"Did you do it?" the mysterious figure asked.

"Do what?" Add coldly replied.

"Kill her."

"No."

"What? Why didn't you?" The hooded figure seemed angry.

"…She seems interesting. I'll keep coming back to her. When worse comes to worse, I'll kill her. Or maybe it'll be the other way around." Add chuckled to himself.

The figure turned its back on Add.

"Hmph. You better make it quick or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else, you'll get yourself killed by someone else – preferably that nuisance of Elsword and his friends once they find out what you did." The figure cackled.

"We'll see what happens then." Add pushed himself off the wall and walked out of the alleyway.

A gust of wind flew by and the hooded figure disappeared.

Add jumped onto the nearest rooftop and sat there staring at the stars wondering what to do next.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Again, I'm sorry if it was short or not up to your expectations! I'll do my best next chapter! See you guys then! **


	9. Frienemies?

**Hello all~ I want to thank you all for the support you guys gave me! I can't thank you guys enough! I guess you could say you guys are my inspiration to keep writing this because when I started, I only wanted it to be one-shot thing but since a few people wanted me to continue it – I decided too and so far, I'm glad I did. So thank you, again cx! **

**Now before I start, I realized that there was some confusion going on between the chapters. My guess would start around chapter 6 to 8. In chapter 6, it's basically just Add and Eve thinking to themselves. Eve hasn't started doing anything yet but she feels as though something will happen – guess you could say foreshadowing. Meanwhile Add - his thoughts are lingered all over the place, especially with what happened with his dream, the fight at Prosperity, the pendant and of course his feelings for Eve. He keeps thinking about all of these things until he starts wavering and starts to question everything. Questioning everything led him to remember his past memories as a child, abandoned and alone. This makes him believe that everything up until this point was a fraud – he never had anyone with him from the beginning therefore making him leave the house.**

**Chapter 7 deals with mainly Eve, after chapter 6, she's feeling a whole bunch of emotions as of now. And because her body is a "system" I guess you can say she kind of "rebooted" herself. Her dream with younger Add tells you that she wants to know who he is but she can never get to him in other words, his older self. She's aware that he exists in the sub-consciousness of her mind but she refuses to see that. And when she wakes up, she doesn't remember what she was doing. She knows that she was with the ElParty but her memories of Add are "buried." **

**Chapter 8 is self-explanatory. Basically, they're enemies now but something makes them stop from ending it officially. But it doesn't really explain why Add started attacking her in the first place. By the end of chapter 8, you read that Add was in the cahoots with the mysterious figure from the previous chapter. Uh oh. Three questions come to mind, has Add fallen to the dark side because of his belief that everything was fake from the beginning? If so, did the figure make Add forget Eve? Or is he just simply playing along with this mysterious person for whatever reasoning he had? **

**I hope that cleared up any confusion anyone had, if you're still confused. Just think whatever you want D: Or go with the flow cx Without further ado, chapter 9 begins!**

The sky was the darkest shade of purple mixed with navy blue and yet tiny white looking dots shone in the pool of black. It looked tranquil. A sigh was released gently.

Raven looked over to Rena.

"Are you alright?"

"No I am not fine. I wonder where Eve went, it is already this dark and she is not back yet."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

A moment's hesitation and the Elf finally spoke up, "Yes, you are right. She probably is fine."

Down the hallway, they both heard Elsword's voice.

"Hey you guys! Eve's back!"

Everyone ran out the door and up to Eve.

"Where have you been?" Ara asked worriedly.

"You suddenly disappeared! Rena said she saw you but you never came back! We were all so worried!" Aisha yelped out.

Eve stared at the Fox and Magician.

"I am fine. I am sorry I made you all worry."

Eve walked past the ElParty and into the house. Everyone looked at each other with a confused look. Eve didn't seem happy nor did she show anything on her face. Not like she ever did, but tonight seemed different – as though her emotions were all obliterated.

"Is something a matter with Eve?" Elesis asked.

"Not sure. She just looked really.. emotionless." Chung answered.

Eve closed the door behind her and she sat down in bed. She couldn't believe what just happened. Him kissing her? It wasn't even a kiss, just a mere touch but how dare he?!

Not only did he short-circuit Moby but he kissed her! It was infuriating to think about it but Eve wasn't as bothered by it as she would have been. She looked down to Moby in her arms and proceeded to fix the drone. Remy was floating around her looking to see what was going on. Eve managed to open the small part on Moby's side, she saw that one of the wires was cut and had to put it together again. However, she noticed a weird looking chip she has never seen before. After half an hour, she managed to get the chip out of Moby without fixing him. She picked it up and looked at it. It tinted a black cover and the circuits on it were wired red. Eve tilted her head at the strange object. Remy seemed to have started to become aggressive. It started to run itself into Eve hitting her side where her injuries were. It hurt but Eve had to bear with it. It seemed strange that Remy was acting this way. It was all or nothing. Eve would either lose Remy or keep him but she knew that Remy would never act this way. Eve managed to grab hold of the white drone and placed her finger tip near the "heart" and a blue laser shot through it. It's systems shut down.

She dismantled the white drone like the black one and found the exact same chip inside. She knew it was never there before nor did she put it in. She placed the two chips on the table and looked over to Remy and Moby. She didn't know what to do without her drones. She knew the ones over there weren't hers. The evidence was right in front of her. Where did it come from then? Eve stood up and walked towards the open window and leaned against the wall to look outside. It was still dark but the stars and moon still shone brightly. She stared at the sky for a while.

A few moments later, a dark shadow emerged behind the wall where Eve was leaned against. It moved in front of the window and stared at Eve. Eve held up her hand and shot a blue laser beam towards it. The figure moved out of the way.

"Whoa. That was close." A familiar voice said.

Eve's eyes widened as she realized who it was. She jumped out of the window and looked at the figure standing next to her.

His hair seemed to have lightened in the moonlight.

"You." Eve said.

"I have a name."

"..Add."

Add smirked slightly at her. Eve felt like strangling him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop by?"

"There is no reason for you to be here."

"Yeah there is."

"And that is?"

Add didn't say anything to her.

Here they were, two people needing to kill each other but nothing was happening. After a while, he spoke up.

"I know where Remy and Moby are."

Eve was stunned. How did he know that?

"How do you know?"

"Everyone has their secrets."

"Why should I trust you then?"

Add scratched his head.

"Up to you. You can follow me or look for your drones yourself."

Add motioned to the dead drones in Eve's room.

It was risky but Eve made up her mind. She jumped back into her room and wrote a note to the ElParty in case they were to find her.

_I went out for a while. I will be back soon. It might take a couple of days but do not worry about me. _

_-Eve_

The Nasod Queen jumped out of the window again and turned to Add.

"Fine. I will follow you but.. if you try anything. I will not hesitate to annihilate you."

Add smirked at Eve. "Alright then. Shall we go?"

Add held out his hand for Eve to grab. But she walked past him.

He curled his hand into a fist and relaxed it at his side walking past her.

"You wouldn't know where it is so why are you walking in front of me?"

Eve looked to the side ignoring what he said because she knew he was right.

Before midnight had reached, they came to the end of Clock Tower Square heading to Harmony Road.

**Welp, that was a very fast development. What awaits the two in the near future~ Yayy! Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time! **

**P.S. Sorry for the long long introduction! Had to get that out of the way ;n; **


	10. In Order to Save You

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

Eve walked past the border between Clock Tower and Port Lurensia. They were finally here and the scenery would have been refreshing to look at - if not for the amount of glitter demons patrolling around the port.

Add floated just right behind Eve. The Queen turned and looked at the Esper and he looked back to her. Their eyes met and Eve turned around; directing her attention back to the glitters.

She spoke out first, "What are we going to do with these glitters?"

Add knocked his head to the side slightly staring at the demons.

"We can kill them. It won't take long."

"If we killed them, it would take us the whole day to get to our destination."

"You don't know where we're going."

"Even if I did not. It would take us an enormous amount of time to get where we need to be and I cannot fight without Remy and Moby."

Add straightened his head back into place, "You can still use your electron beams."

Eve let out a heavy sigh, "Yes.." Her voice trailed off and looked down towards the ground.

Add noticed she seemed distraught that she had lost her drones. He raised his hand up towards the back of Eve's head just enough to not touch the back of her hair. The Esper held his hand in place and a moment later he rolled it into a tight fist and brought it down to his side. He walked past Eve and turned around.

"Let's go."

Eve was stunned, "You.. are not going to kill them?"

"Tch. It would have been faster if I did. But no, I rather not get sweaty. I dislike it."

Eve took a step towards Add and the demons quickly turned their attention to the new threat. As Eve came closer to Add, the glitters started to gain up on them from behind.

"Looks like we have to run." Add chuckled.

Eve looked behind her and saw a river of monsters. She turned back - her expression turned dark. Add looked over to see the Queen and stepped in front of her floating backwards.

"Is something a matter?" Add said with a smirk.

The Queen hesitated to answer as they both kept running in air.

"...Nothing is wrong." Eve looked to the side and her eyes winced slightly from pain.

She had forgotten about her injuries and they weren't fully healed yet. Movements had made her wounds open and she knew she had to stop but if she did, the demons would consume her. Eve looked back up and saw that Add had turned his back on her. A thought crossed her mind.

_Is he not also injured? I thought his wounds would be reopened by now._

Eve stopped herself. Why was she worried about him? He could go die for all she cared since that was her goal in the beginning but somehow - that goal didn't seem to stand out anymore. They were nearing the end of Port Lurensia. Eve suddenly felt heavy weighted in her chest, her mind started to spin around and she was losing herself. She reached out her hand to Add's back trying to call for him but her voice had lost all its strength. The Queen lowered her arm dragging on and on as her mind had started to darken.

Add stopped at the entrance of Hamel's ship. He suddenly felt something hit against his back and he turned his head back to see a collapsed Eve leaning against him. The Esper turned around and caught the Queen in his arms. He sighed.

"You weren't supposed to collapse yet."

He carried Eve bridal style onto Hamel's ship. Add walked to the farest corner he could find and sat down with Eve's head on his lap. He looked down to where Eve's blue jewel was rested on her chest; however, the jewel wasn't an electric blue anymore. It was scorched with a crimson red.

Add's expression turned bitter and he placed his hand on the Queen's burning forehead.

"We're almost there. Just hold on for a while longer Eve."

Add lowered his head down towards Eve's and removed his hand from her forehead. He touched his forehead with hers and closed his eyes whispering, "I'm sorry."

A moment later, Add opened his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. The crown on Eve's head started to tint black. Add saw this and he knew what was happening. _Eve was poisoned._

A strong wind blew by and the hooded figure stood in front of Add. It saw Eve on the ground and how vulnerable she was. It cackled.

"Oh! This is magnificent! I can finally get rid of her. I thought she would have ridden that El Party and you along the process but that didn't work out. Instead, it seems as though her condition has fastened. It was supposed to deteriorate her in a month but you somehow managed it in only a few days. Bravo Add."

Add looked at the figure with killer intent eyes. His sclera was black and his iris burned a dark purple flame.

The figure laughed. "Are you trying to intimidate me? It won't work."

The Esper kept glaring at the figure and suddenly shot electric waves towards it.

The figure moved out of the way but got stung by one of the waves. It held onto its arm tightly. Static was emitting from the injury which added more pain.

"Tch. You little brat." The figure held up its hand to attack back but someone appeared behind it.

This woman had bright violet pink hair with eyes like those of a dragon with a black sclera and same colored eyes as her hair. She had demon horns with small wings substituted where her ears were supposed to be.

The figure turned around and took a step back when it saw her. "K-Ka-"

A claw struck out to grab the figure's neck.

"I didn't tell you to disobey orders now did I? And you go and do unnecessary things." Her grip tightened on the figure.

It was struggling to breathe and the woman finally let go. The figure fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Now disappear from my sight before you disintegrate."

The figure bowed to the woman and with a gust of wind - disappeared.

The woman turned to Add who was still sitting against the wall. She looked down to see Eve struggling to breathe by then.

"Poor thing. She must be suffering. I do apologize for my servant's actions. Please, accept this."

The woman waved her hand and a potion appeared before Add. It was small with a light green and blue mixed in it.

Add looked up to the woman, "Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't. But just for today, I'll be considerate. It would be a shame to see such a sweet Queen fail to reach her goal. It's a potion that will cure that poison coursing through her body."

Before Add can say anything else, the woman was gone. He stared at the potion and hesitantly took it. He didn't know if it would kill or help Eve but he decided to let time decide.

He opened the potion bottle which emitted a sweet smell. He placed the bottle against his lips and poured it into his mouth leaning down towards Eve's lips.

He stopped a few centimeters from the Queen's lips. It was now or never. Add slowly leaned in towards Eve's small lips and kissed her and let her drink the potion. After he was done, he sat up straight and leaned his head against the wall once again - wiping the excess liquid off the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

Add suddenly felt his head spin and his eyes darkening. He could feel himself fall to the side and the world around him darkened.

**Thank you for reading everyone~ It was really hard - for me - to come up with what to write. I had to change some things because they didn't sound right! But it's okay! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time!**


	11. Finally Said

**Hello everyone! How are you guys/men/gentlemen/girls/women/ladies doing on this fine night? Yes it is currently night when I'm writing this xD Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter~ **

A thin line of white light shone through the small crack. Everything was too blurry to make out. Voices were distorted - fading in and out. There was one voice that sounded very close to Eve. She couldn't make out who it was but she knew it was a males voice talking to a female. After a moment, the Queen realized it was Add's voice. The back of her head felt cushioned by something. Minutes passed by and everything grew silent. Eve didn't have enough strength to wake up by herself. Her eyes closed and felt a touch on her lip. The feeling was familiar but she couldn't quite catch why she felt fine with it. Eve felt liquid in her mouth and it tasted bitter - wanting to spit it out but the weakness she felt somehow made her swallow it. Seconds passed by and the Queen blacked out.

Hours passed and Eve opened her eyes slowly. She could feel her strength linger throughout her body but her body still felt heavy and mind clogged. Eve raised her hands up and rubbed her eyes. Every inhale and exhale she took seemed like it dragged on for hours.

The Queen looked around her, the place looked familiar. Too familiar. Everything around her was Nasod components. Some machines were deteriorating as copper rust and green mold started growing on them. While others were freshly sitting still. Eve was back in Altera Plains. How did she come back to this place? The last thing she remembered was walking around at Port Lurensia following Add and everything else after that was a blur. Eve realized Add wasn't around her.

"Rem-.." Eve stopped short. She suddenly remembered that her drones weren't with her anymore and proceeded to walk around Altera to find the Esper. Eve kept walking for hours looking around. She finally stopped when she saw two broken down Nasods. One was red and the other was blue. A wave of shock from her systems made Eve fall to the ground. She held onto her head as her eyes were shut tightly. Memories flashed quickly in Eve's mind. Back to when she was Code Electra. There was someone always following her and she could hear herself say, "Go away!"

The person following would always reply to her, "No." And keep on following her.

Electra turned around and stared at the person with a stern look on her face. It was a male.

"Why will you not leave me alone?"

A smirk was stuck on his face.

"Because you're interesting."

Electra was annoyed. She stormed up to him then raised her hand about to hit his face. The guy grabbed her wrist before she could slap him. He drew his face closer to hers.

"I'll leave you alone after this."

Electra pulled her wrist away from his grip and turned around to be greeted by a blue and red Nasod. She suddenly pulled back and fell onto his chest.

"Whoa." The guy caught her.

Eve stood back up. There was no way she could have defeated these Nasods without the rest of the ElParty. She stood there in front of Ignis and Leviathan who were about to summon a blizzard and meteor. Before Eve could react, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and move backwards. She turned towards him.

"Add! What are you doing?"

"It didn't look like you were moving so I moved you. What are you going to do? Call the rest of the party? I can take them on." The Time Tracer smiled widely.

Eve thought about her options. There was no way the party was in any condition to fight prior to their last one at Transporting Tunnel and if Add were to fight, he would have severe conditions afterwards.

"No. We are leaving." Eve decided.

Time Tracer looked at her, "I can fight them."

"But you will lose."

"I can't lose."

The small bickering went back and forth between both until Eve raised her voice at Add. He stopped at the sudden raise in voice and started laughing.

"Interesting. You never raised your voice before." After a moment, Add decided to leave. "But first.." Add held onto Eve and opened a portal. He stepped into the pure darkness and arrived outside of Altera Plains. He placed Eve on the ground.  
Electra fell to the floor wheezing for breath. It was hard going through space and time. After she regained her breath, she stood up and slapped Add across the face.

Add had a widened look in his eyes and he placed his hand on the stinging cheek. "..ow."

Eve had her back turned on the Tracer with her arms crossed. Add walked next to her and placed his hand on her head and said in a low barely audible voice,

"Sorry, I won't do it again." And he walked off.

Eve placed her hands down at her sides and stared at Add's back while he walked. She ran up to him and started walking next to him.

The Queen opened her amber eyes and released her head from her hand's grip. She took a breath and all the things that clouded her mind and weighed down her body disappeared. Eve stood up and closed her eyes at the memory. She felt warm from the inside. Maybe that was when she started to like Add, the Queen recalled. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her knees and continued walking around to look for the Esper.

Eve turned a corner and saw a silhouette of someone from a distance. She walked closer until the silhouette was identified.

Add turned around when he heard something or someone getting closer to him. He found himself locking eyes with Eve for a while. A gust of wind blew by and Eve looked away as her hair was blowing in front of her face.

After the wind settled down, the Queen looked back to the Esper. Her expression was emotionless as always. Always the same look. Her eyes looked lifeless. Never a smile. Never crying. Never angry. But just for today, for the first time since Eve became Battle Seraph - she dropped to the ground, tears pouring out from her eyes. Her trembling hands were on both of her arms holding on tightly.

Add saw Eve suddenly drop to the ground, he rushed over to her and kneeled down in front of her. She didn't make a sound. He didn't know if she was hurting anywhere. The most logical thing he could think of was to be there. Slowly, the Esper wrapped his arms around the trembling Queen. Embracing her as time went on. He leaned down to her ear and whispered in the softest voice he can make.

"I love you."

Upon hearing these words, Eve crumbled. Her hands held onto her arms even tighter. She cried more and more. Add felt his shoulder getting wet. He placed his hands on her shoulder and backed away from the hug.

"What's wrong?"

After a long silence, the Queen looked up at Add. Her tears seemed to have dried but her eyes were slightly swollen. She opened her mouth slightly to speak.

"I was afraid. Of forgetting you. Of losing you. My memories were deeply buried. I did not understand why, how or when this happened. I woke up and you were gone. I do not understand why you chose to walk away from all of this only to come back. If you left then you should have left. Why did you come back? It hurts. I do not know what hurts but somewhere in my chest hurts thinking about this. About you. But when I remembered, all of these memories came back. Are you to tell me all of that was a lie? Everything up until now was a fraud? You left only to come back to help me. I never know what is going on in your mind. I never know what you are thinking. But when it comes to you, I need and want you to be here with me. I cannot help but feel I am missing something when you are gone. This never happened before. So why you? Out of all people."

Add couldn't reply back to her. It seemed he had no words to say - rather for the first time - he didn't know what to do. He stared into Eve's amber eyes for the longest of time searching for an answer. And when he did,

"I won't deny that I followed you in the first place because I was interested in your codes. But to think you would go so far as to eradicate your emotions just to build your race back. There's only a few people in this world that would go so far for certain things. And I have to say, I'm one of those people. I became Esper because I wanted to fix the past. To go back to when everything was okay. Unfortunately, that didn't work out as I planned it would. It took me some time. But when I realized it, if I had been successful, I wouldn't have ever seen you in that world anymore. Since in that world, you wouldn't exist to me. You asked why I left. I left because I felt I would only cause you more trouble if you were to stay around me. I came back as a desperate attempt to keep you within reach. Not because of what you are. Because I want to be near you. Never in my life have I ever felt calm in front of anyone. I was always running away from the people around me - from my thoughts. But when you're around. Those seem to disappear."

Add sat down and placed his hand on his face closing his eyes and he chuckled to himself.

"I honestly don't quite know myself when this all happened. But when it did, I found myself attached to you for the sake of knowing you. Everything up until this point wasn't a lie nor a fraud. Everything I have told you up until now is all true."

Add took a breath with his eyes still closed and he seemed to have smiled.

Just for a minute, Eve thought he was sane. The person who would usually jump into things first was now sitting in front of her talking without laughing maniacally. She sat on her knees and leaned herself towards Add to wrap her arms around his neck. She was returning the favor from before when Add was attempting to comfort her.

Add opened his eyes when he felt a cold touch on his cheek. He saw that Eve was hugging him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

It was just those two. In the middle of Altera Plains - only two people telling each other what they should have told each other years before.

**Thanks for reading everyone~ I apologize that it took so long to update!**


	12. Searching

**Hello everyone! No the last chapter was not the last one in case you were wondering. HOWEVER, I won't be updating starting after this update until the end of the first to second week of June. The reason for this is because my schedule has become extremely packed and so much stress! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**  
The corridor was dark and things were hard to make out in the pitch black. There seemed to be a gloomy atmosphere lingering above and all around encasing whoever walked into the hallway. Footsteps could be heard from outside the empty room. A knock came upon the door.

"Eve?" The Elf's soft voice resonated in the darkness.

No answer.

She then held onto the cold doorknob and slowly turned it. As the door opened, Rena saw that the window in front was open with a gentle breeze blowing through. She scanned the room and saw that Eve wasn't there. Her attention turned towards a white piece of paper struggling to break free from the book that weighed it down. Rena walked toward the desk and picked up the piece of paper.

The Elf read the note and a slight panic of fear came over her. The note stated that Eve would be back in a few days. But why was it that the Elf didn't notice when she left? Rena walked over to the open window and stared at the glistening stars for a while with the note blowing in her grip.

She turned around and saw two drones sitting against the wall. Rena quickly ran up to them and picked the white one up. She turned it around and saw that a part of the white drone's piece was opened and something was missing. She looked around and walked back to the desk to look for something that resembled the missing piece. A voice came from behind.

"Rena?"

The Elf turned around staring at the person in front of her. Under the moonlit room, her eyes glinted a dark green shade.

"Where's Eve?" Elsword scanned the room with the Queen in no sight.

"Elsword.." The Elf paused for a moment and took a breath. "She left us a note." Rena handed the note to Elsword.

"It also seems like she left her drones here also." Rena pointed towards the drones that were seated against the wall.

Elsword looked over and then he read the note only to look towards the ground. Moments passed by until someone from the kitchen yelled.

"Hey guys! Did you get Eve yet?! I'm starving already!" The voice belonged to Aisha.

In a low voice, Elsword turned around, "We're going to give them this note and see how they react. My first choice was to run after her but that's pretty dumb since I wouldn't know where exactly she is. Let's just talk to the group about this." The Knight walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Rena turned towards the window again and took a deep breath. She took one last look at the naked sky before closing the window and locked it in place then covered the windows with the pale blue curtains.

She walked out of Eve's empty room and closed the door.

The sky was dark and clear. There weren't that many stars out in Altera but Add and Eve were making their way back to Dicey Sky Road in order to reach Feita. It was a long journey to Hamel which could take them a week or so.

As they were walking side by side, Eve seemed to be tired. Her body looked like it was drooping every minute that passed by. Add looked over and asked if she was okay.

"I am fine." And she kept on walking.

Add suddenly went in front and blocked her path. "You don't look like you can keep up much longer."

He then proceeded to kneel on his knees with his back turned to the Queen.

The Queen stared at him.

"What are you doing Add?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you are kneeling down."

Add sighed softly. He turned his head slightly to the side enough for him to glance at Eve.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you."

Eve stood there reluctant and surprised that Add would ever ask her that.

After a moment of silence, Add broke it off.

"We don't have all day. Just get on already."

Eve slowly paced herself to Add's back and she placed her hand on his shoulder. She was still hesitant to let him carry her.

Add on the other hand couldn't wait any longer so he stood up - making Eve fall onto his back. The Queen wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to fall when he stood up.

"That took you long enough." Add shifted his arms to wrap around Eve's thighs to hold onto her.

Eve slightly freaked out.

"Don't worry I won't do anything. I just need to hold onto you so you don't fall."

Eve couldn't talk. She stayed quiet because of her embarrassment of having someone carry her rather than walking on her own. She laid her head on Add's shoulder and closed her eyes drifting off into a dream.

Eve was standing on a grassy hillside. And in the distance, was a small white house with a red roof. She seemed to notice that she's seen this image before. In another dream? Possibly. She looked around until a gust of wind blew and she closed her eyes.

After she reopened them, she found a little boy kneeling in front of her crying. His face was covered by his small trembling hands. His hair was tinted black from smoke. Eve looked for the house again and saw that it was engulfed in flames.

Just for a second, her breath held itself. The aroma of burnt wood embraced around Eve and the young boy. The Queen placed the palm of her hands on top of the boy's and with a soft voice,

"It is okay. You will be fine."

Her voice seemed to have soothed the boy. His hands stopped trembling and his crying subsided to small and gentle sniffles.

The little boy looked up. His lavender eyes were watery and red from all the crying.

"Miss.." his voice trailed off and he looked back to the burning house.

"Is something wrong?" Eve asked in worry.

"...My family is in that house but it's too late now.." The little boy turned back to Eve with his head hung low.

Eve looked at the house and saw two dark silhouettes emerge from the doorway. She couldn't make out who or what it was. But something told her they were bad news. The first thing that came to her mind was getting this boy out from harm. She stood up and held out her hand for the little boy.

"Come on, we have to hurry."

The little boy stared at Eve's hand and he slowly reached out for her hand.

"Where are we going Miss?"

"Somewhere that is safe for you."

Eve held onto his tiny hand. She knew he was scared because he started trembling. The Queen calculated there was no way to get anywhere if he was too scared to go. She picked him up and held onto him as she ran further and further away from the house. Eve knew she couldn't look back because if she did, everything would end there. The silhouettes that were coming after her would catch her then.

After running for what seemed like hours, Eve tripped and she fell over but turned herself so she would hit the ground. The boy fell ontop of her. Eve was panting heavily, she was running out of breath and the smoke filled atmosphere wasn't making it any better. Her consciousness went in and out.

The little boy rolled out of Eve's arms and he got on his knees and crawled up to the collapsed Queen.

"Miss? Are you okay?" He placed his hands on her arm. "Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone anymore!" His childlike eyes started to water and Eve felt tiny warm drops on her face.

She strained to open her eyes and when she did - the Queen found herself on the ground and a familiar face hovered over hers.

"Welcome back. You looked like you were having a nightmare so I stopped here."

Eve turned her head side to side to make heads and tails of where she was. She then remembered that Add had carried her and they were on their way to Feita to get back to Hamel.

"Add.." Her voice was softer than usual and it took Add back by surprise.

He looked away and cleared his throat. "Hm?"

"I had a dream.. about a little boy that looked like you. And in that dream.. he was crying, his house was in flames and his family was gone. But there were two shadows.. people maybe, but I could not see them. However I did have a feeling that I should not interact with them. I ran and ran with the little boy until I could not keep up anymore. I was exhausted and I collapsed. But before I woke up, the little boy told me to not leave him alone. And I did not want to leave him alone."

Eve looked to the side, her eyelids semi-closed.

Add looked back to Eve with a slightly shocked expression.

Eve continued to talk,

"His eyes looked so sad and lonely. I wondered why he looked that way and I wished there was somehow a way that I could help him. But looking at him tugs something in my chest and it bothers me somehow. Did he really not have anyone?"

The Queen looked directly at the Esper. Her amber eyes seemed to have pierced through Add's lavender eyes. Add couldn't or rather didn't talk. He sat there in one place looking to the side as if he was searching for something he had forgotten long ago.

Eve sat up and suddenly made Add lay down on her lap. She placed her hand on Add's white hair. The Queen felt the same sensation as when the little boy was trembling in her dream but instead of the little boy - it was a grown up Add.

"Add.. it is okay for you to cry. Just because you are always indifferent to everything does not mean you have to hide your emotions in front of me."

Eve felt her waist getting wrapped by Add's arms and his face pressed against her stomach. Add clenched his teeth and a stream of tear went down his left cheek. Eve felt something wet against her clothing but she didn't mind.

Eve continued to leave her hand on Add's head and she looked around. The next gate was Feita. The Queen closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Eve knew it was a trip down memory lane since after all; it was the same place where she had encountered Add about three years ago.

**Haha~ Welp, that concludes chapter twelve! And no this is not the last chapter D:! See you guys next month! **


	13. Once Again

**Oh my gosh, my lovely readers. I'm back from the dead! But now I have to go to another country ;~; BUT NO FEAR, Hopefully I'll be able to write one more story this month! **

_**Summary of Chapter 12:**_ Rena goes to get Eve but finds that she's gone with a note left behind. Elsword comes in to have Rena break the news to him and now they need to tell the whole group without causing disturbances among themselves. Meanwhile, Add and Eve are on their way to Feita to go to Hamel. Along the way, Eve is carried by Add and she falls asleep to dream about a young Add whose house is in flames and his family gone. Eve wakes up and tells Add about her dream and states that it's okay to cry in front of her. The chapter ends with Add finally breaking down and hugging Eve to comfort himself.

**And so, without further ado..**

"Feita.." Eve muttered under her breath.

She was still sitting on the ground and of course, the guy on her lap was still there hugging her except he was asleep now.

The Queen looked down to the Esper and for a second, it looked as though Eve was smiling from the corner of her mouth.

Her hand was still on top of Add's head, her fingers were entwined with his locks and she gently squeezed his hair with a satisfied look on her face.

Add on the other hand, awoke from the sensation that his scalp was being squeezed. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to find himself on someone's lap. He reached his hand towards the lap and ran his fingers gently across Eve's creamy and slim thighs.

Eve sat up straight from his touch and kneed him in the face.

Her face started to turn red and her systems felt heated up.

Add slowly sat up with his hand across his face, "ow.." He groaned.

The Esper opened one of his eyes to see who it was. He saw a flustered Eve that stared at him intently.

Add realized who he had touched before and also had a recollection of where he was exactly.

"Eve.. I-" He was cut off.

"Do not talk to me. I do not wish to speak to you as of this moment." The Queen stood up from where she was sitting and walked past the gate to Feita.

Add curled his fingers into a fist against the ground.

"She didn't even let me explain." He muttered under his breath.

The Esper got up and brushed himself off then walked through the gate to Feita.

Back at the house where the ElParty remained,

the room was filled with tension. Everyone sat quietly either on a chair, couch or floor. Nothing was said. Nothing was heard.

Raven cleared his throat, "So… how are we going to find her?"

Elesis raised her head from the table, "We can't. We don't even know where to start looking."

"Maybe we can split up and look for her?" Aisha suggested.

"That's too dangerous." Ara said.

"I think we'll be fine if we go in pairs?" Chung asked.

"It should be fine." Rena muttered.

Everyone looked towards Elsword. He was sitting on the couch with the palm of his hand under his jawline and elbow rested on the handle of the couch. His eyes looked off to the side towards the window. The sunlight reflected in his crimson eyes. He didn't say a word. Elsword suddenly got up and walked out the door.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Guess Elsword isn't going to cooperate with us this time." Chung said.

Elesis got up from the table and walked to the door frame, "I'll go with him." The Avenger stepped into the light and followed her little brother.

Raven turned back to look at everyone else, "Well since they stepped out, guess we should too."

"Where are we even going?" Aisha asked.

"We will figure it out." Rena replied.

Raven continued, "Rena and I will set out to Velder. Ara, Aisha and Chung - you guys head to Hamel."

Ara let out a sigh and muttered, "Hamel.."

The Chaser walked over to Ara and hugged her. "It's okay Ara." He whispered under his breath. Ara turned around and smiled warmly at Chung, "I'm okay, thank you for trying to comfort me."

Chung let go of his hug and stood straight up to smile at Ara.

"Shall we go now?" Chung walked over to the door and looked back to Ara and Aisha.

Ara's face suddenly turned a light shade of pink as she walked out the door. Aisha came from behind and gave her a slap behind the back.

"Don't go falling for him now." She laughed.

Ara gave a slight pouty face, "Who would?!"

Rena and Raven looked at each other and looked to the side slightly laughing.

"Such a happy bunch." Rena said.

"We should get going to Velder now." Raven walked to the door.

"Yes, indeed we should." Rena walked out past Raven and closed the door.

Back on the road in Feita, Eve walked faster then Add. She was still.. she didn't really know the word for it but her systems felt heated up for suddenly touching her legs like he did a few hours ago.

Add on the other hand was behind the Queen wondering what to do or what to even say. He was getting frustrated and annoyed that Eve didn't let him explain anything. The Esper blocked Eve's pathway and stared at her.

The Queen moved to the side to avoid him but he still blocked her way. "Get out of my way Add."

"No, not until you listen to me."

Eve stood in once place, "I am listening."

Add let out a sigh, "When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I woke up with a soft feeling on my head. Something that I haven't felt for a really long time. It came to me as a shock so I had to reassure myself that what I was seeing was real." Add looked straight into the Queen's amber eyes. "That's where you come in."

Eve looked down slightly and paused for a moment before speaking, ".. I see. I am sorry I suddenly got.. " Her words trailed off. "I am not sure how to explain this.."

Add tilted his head slightly, "You might have been feeling angry at me."

Eve thought about it, "Angry.. " The Queen looked down, "Yes that is probably the word for it." Eve looked back up at the Esper. "I am sorry for feeling anger towards you. It just.. came to me as a surprise."

The Queen walked up to Add and placed her hand against Add's left cheek. Eve's eyes seemed to have lowered which gave her a soft and gentle look in the Esper's eyes. Add lifted his hand up slowly and placed his over hers on his cheek.

Eve leaned to the side and looked over Add, "We should get going." She removed her hand from Add's cheek and walked past him.

Add stood there with his hand away from his cheek held loosely and placed his hand down near his side. He turned around and chuckled to himself. "Still a long way to go.." Then proceeded to follow behind Eve.

Elsword was walking towards the pathway back to Feita when Elesis caught up.

"Wow you're pretty fast when you're not being talkative."

Still nothing from the Knight. His gait seemed to have increased.

The demons that were along the path glared at him taking caution of his movements.

Elsword seemed to be in his own world. He didn't really care for anything but the safety of Eve. There was no way of knowing what had happened to Add. He was always spontaneous in the things he did. But it wasn't like Elsword hated him.

Everyone in the party wanted Add to open up to them but it seemed as though he never wanted too as if something or someone was holding him back. Unconsciously, Add had opened himself to Eve.

It was obvious to everyone that Add really liked Eve. Even if he always put a front to hide it.

Elsword shook his head. He had to find Eve. His hand gripped onto his sword tighter and his face tensed up.

Eve wasn't in danger was she? She could protect herself if anything. But what if something happened to her?

There were so many questions running through Elsword's mind. A hand suddenly reached for his shoulder from behind and he snapped out of it.

"Elesis.."

"You need to calm down. The worst thing you can do right now is to put the rest of the party in worry. You didn't talk for a while."

"I'm fine." He moved Elesis's hand from his shoulder.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm just… worried."

"We all are. You aren't the only one."

"We'll find Eve right?"

Elesis didn't say anything for a second but spoke up, "Yeah I'm sure we will."

She gave a warm smile to Elsword and they both continued walking down the path towards Feita.

Raven and Rena walked side by side together heading back to Velder.

"We have been through a lot these past few years have we not?" the Elf said in a low gentle voice.

Raven looked over to Rena, "Yeah we have. It's been one heck of a ride."

"Yes it has.." Rena looked over the horizon. The blue filled sky was now dyed with orange-yellow lights and clouds that dimmed the brightness of daylight.

"I hope we can find Eve soon as well as Add. He suddenly disappeared and now Eve is gone too."

"I'm sure they're both fine. Especially if it's those two. Add has been following Eve for too long to not know that they'll be fine. I'm sure he's with her."

"Yes.. I hope so." Rena looked back at Raven. "I hope they did not go too far."

"Well, they can only be in Elrios. We'll find them.. eventually." Raven looked down and kept on walking.

Rena placed her hand on his head. "It is okay Raven." The Elf gave him a warm smile.

Raven had a surprised look on his face. His memories suddenly had a flashback to his fiancee.

"Seris.." he mumbled under his breath.

Rena took her hand away and held onto it herself. "I apologize. I did not mean to trigger memories." The Elf looked down.

Raven looked away not knowing what to say. "No, it's okay." The Master looked back to Rena and he hugged her. "It's okay Rena. Really. I'm fine now. Besides, I have you and everyone else now. Alright?" He placed his hand on Rena's shoulder and gave her a gentle smile.

Rena looked at him and smiled back.

They continued to walk side by side.

"Hey Raven, do you ever wonder why Add never tells us anything?"

"Hm.. I could care less but honestly, yeah I do wonder sometimes."

"I wonder why he does not tell us."

"He has his reasons. We all did when we joined this group."

"But we eventually found out about each other's purposes and lives. The only person we never know much about is Add."

"I'm sure he'll get around to us someday - just not now."

"You guys seem to get along." Rena softly laughed.

"Do we? I feel like punching him sometimes." Raven laughed back.

On the road to Hamel, Ara and Chung seemed to be hanging low. Aisha on the other hand was walking behind them wondering what to do. She suddenly hit their backs at the same time.

"Ouch!" Ara suddenly jumped.

"Ow!" Chung turned around. "Aisha, what was that for?!"

"You guys seem too depressed. We need to keep the mood up if you want this mission to be a success!"

Ara turned around and let out a sigh, "But it's Hamel.."

Ara's memories flashed back to her brother and she fell to the floor.

Eun spoke in her mind, "Are you alright?"

Ara nodded her head.

Chung placed his hand on Ara's shoulder, "It's okay, we're all here for you."

Ara opened her eyes and looked at Chung. Her odd colored eyes entranced him somehow and he found himself just staring at her.

Aisha popped up in front of Chung, "You should really take your own advice." She giggled.

Chung cleared his throat and turned away then continued walking.

"I hope we find Eve soon." Chung said.

"What about Add?" Ara asked.

"Wherever Eve is, Add is there. We all know that by now." Aisha replied.

They all started laughing.

"That's probably true.." Chung's voice trailed off.

Back in Feita, Add and Eve finally arrived at the last dungeon before moving onto Velder.

"The Altar of Dedication." Add mumbled.

"Where we met." Eve said.

They both looked at each other.

"I'm tired. Can we wait until tomorrow?" Add said.

Eve gave him a blank expression.

"Why do you decide to stop now? We are almost to Velder."

"I can't. I'm too sleepy." Add walked over to the side to find a place to lie down.

Eve walked over to him and she sat down next to him.

"I cannot believe you."

Add lifted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You usually are not like this. You would jump into things and not wait for anyone no matter what."

Add lied back down. "There's nothing wrong with me not doing that." He closed his eyes.

Eve rested herself next to Add and stared at the side of his face.

The Esper opened his eyes and looked over to the side where Eve was. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because I still cannot believe you."

"I know. It's also hard to believe that I fell in love with you."

Eve's face suddenly flushed in red. But since it was nighttime, it was hard to see.

Add placed his hand on her cheek. "You feel warm. Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Eve turned around with her back facing Add. "You said you were tired. You should sleep."

Add scoot himself closer to Eve and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling the Queen closer to him.

"A-Add.."

"It's okay, I won't do anything. You just help me fall asleep because you soothe all the uneasiness I feel."

Eve didn't say anything but placed her hands on top of his arms. She didn't know what to say.

Add's nose brushed against the back of her head as his hug grew tighter.

"Make sure you wake up early. We have to get to Hamel as soon as possible."

With a low soft voice, Add muttered, "As you wish, my Queen."

**Ohohoho, I finished writing! I think this was longer than my other chapters. Lots of smiling, and tensions, and hand on shoulders as well as cheesy/cute moments. But forgive me. I needed those moments to satisfy my fluffy needs. And hopefully my readers as well. But if not, I apologize. I am so incompetent ;~; **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will see you in the next one! (Hopefully this month).**


	14. Past

**HAHA YAS, new chapter. But it's short. Sorry :c **

Eve looked around to only find herself encased by darkness. A hand came out from behind and grabbed onto her shoulder. She suddenly tensed up and turned around quickly to smack the hand away from her. The Queen stood still in shock cautiously trying to find the person who touched her.

A silhouette moved in the darkness and slowly approached her. A white head stepped out and he was smirking. The Esper walked up to her and cupped his hands around her face gently and in a soft tone, "Eve.. I never found the time to tell you because it never seemed right. Everything happened too quickly." He placed one of his hands down to his side. "If I could, I would tell you everything about myself. But I can't. I can't find the words. I think unconsciously, I followed you because well because you were the last nasod. But even then, along the way, you grew on me - you weren't just something that I followed to grow stronger. I followed because I wanted to be near you."

Add took his hand away from Eve's cheek and he turned to the side as if he was looking at something. Eve turned to the direction Add was looking at and saw a memory of back when they were in Altera as Code Electra and Time Tracer.

After a long silence, Add continued.

"We've been through a lot of things. Individually or together whether it be just us two or the group. Honestly, I don't even find half of the group annoying anymore. Three years have grown on me."

He turned back to the Queen.

"We all have our purpose. Mine was to get back to the past to fix what had been done. But that didn't work out for me."

The Esper sat down and looked off to the side again. In the pitch dark, an image of a house was engulfed in flames. Add kept staring at it - his eyes were lifeless and distant.

Eve kneeled down next to him and hugged him wrapping her arms around his head. Her voice was quivering, "Add.."

Add placed his hand on Eve's arm and gripped onto it tightly.

The never ending space that was dark turned into sitting in an ancient library that was abandoned and silent.

"Eve.. I.. " his voice became distant but brought it back. "My family was found out and exterminated for researching forbidden secrets of the Nasods. I attempted to escape but to no avail. I was caught and sold into slavery where I then made my own escape and fell into a library."

His voice started to become anxious.

"I spent about a portion of my life there continuing what my family didn't. I don't think I have ever felt that lonely then that day. Being surrounded by just books and no one around to talk too. It would have driven anyone insane. And it drove me insane."

Add looked up to Eve. His eyes were still lavander as always but his sclera was now black.

How was it that such a beautiful color can stand out in such a dark color.

The Esper looked back down and sighed, "Afterwards, I eventually found out about you once I knew that all the Nasods were near extinction. And that's where our story begins, you should know how the rest ends. And here we are now."

The Queen didn't say anything, she was still trying to take everything into account. It made her feel.. what was the word again.. sad. It made her feel sad that Add had to go through all of this and be all alone his whole life.

She had sudden flashbacks to the little boy that looked like Add.

"_Please take care of him_" a voice echoed in Eve's mind. It sounded familiar. His mom?

Eve hugged Add tighter and opened her mouth slightly. "Add.. you must have been really lonely. Was it hard? But you do not need to worry anymore, I am here for you now. I will always be here for as long as time permits me." She placed her face into Add's hair and embraced him.

Add started trembling slightly, his voice came out softer than usual. "I was scared Eve.. I didn't think I could ever be scared of anything. But just being alone - that scared me more than anything else in the world. That's why I'm scared to let you go. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose anyone anymore." He fell onto Eve's chest with his eyes closed.

Eve placed her hand on Add's head and over his eyes. Although no words were exchanged between them. They somehow understood each other. Tears were streaming down Add's face and at one point, he screamed out of agony.

All those years of being secluded and isolated finally hit him. Insanity was a side-effect. He just didn't want to be alone anymore and Eve helped him fill that void.

They sat on the floor together, Eve still embracing him until he stopped crying. She thought to herself that he seemed like a child after all of these years of putting up a front. He wasn't as bad as he was compared to when they first met. But at the same time, it baffled her that she fell in love with this guy.

She placed Add's head on her lap and removed her hand from his eyes. He looked back up at her - his eyes stopped crying but it still looked lonely. The Queen lowered her head to kiss his lips and she smiled at him.

Add brought up his hands and placed them on Eve's cheeks.

"I love you Eve. I really do."

Eve's amber eyes looked into Add's and she replied, "I love you too Add."

They smiled at each other.

Add opened his eyes. He lifted his head and looked around. The sky looked like it was about to hit dawn in an hour. The Esper rubbed his eye and found that it was wet. He was crying? Add sat there and thought about something - suddenly remembering the dream he had. He looked over to Eve who was asleep next to him.

"She doesn't even need sleep." he muttered to himself.

Add laid back down and sighed, "I need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Eve slowly sat up.

Add looked over to her. "Nothing."

Eve looked at Add, "Is that so?" She noticed that his eyes were slightly red and thought back to the dream she had.

The Esper looked to the side, "I need to tell you something."

"Is it about your past?"

Add looked back, "Did I tell you already?"

Eve smiled softly, "'Yes you did. In my dreams."

He closed his eyes and placed his hand over his face. "Then there's no need to say it again."

"You were crying a lot though."

The Queen saw that Add's cheeks started to flush red.

Eve rested her head on Add's chest. "I am happy that you told me."

Add didn't say anything for a while, "... Yeah I'm glad I did. But now that you do know.." He sat up and hugged Eve's waist. "You can't tell me to go away now because I want to be near you as long as time permits."

The Queen looked down to the Esper slightly surprised and she suddenly smiled which gave Add a surprise.

"You are acting like a child."

"I'm not, I'm always like this - you just don't notice."

"Is that so?" Eve looked off to the side thinking about it.

"Eve." The Queen turned back to Add and found that his lips pushed against hers gently.

He separated from her and smiled gently.

"We should get to Velder now."

"Yes, we should"

Both of them stood up and for the first time, Add held out his hand to Eve.

Eve looked at his hand and placed hers on top of his.

They both interlocked fingers and walked towards the path to Velder.

While they were walking, a figure was sitting in a tree watching them.

Karis giggled to herself, "Aw how cute. It would be such a shame to break them apart. Guess we just need to wait until they get to Hamel. Ran can deal with them."

The pink succubus swirled her finger and a portal opened. She stood up and jumped into the portal to disappear in thin air.

**This chapter was pretty short, sorry guys D: But I just had to write this chapter before I forget. **

**But I honestly think Add is getting less insane as each chapter passes. Which is good but he still needs to show some of that insanity too. We'll see what happens in the later chapters! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! See you next time :D**


	15. Reunited

**Oho I'm back :D Hello everyone 3 I hope you're all doing well on this very fine night/day/afternoon. ONWARDS!**

"Oho Feita." Elesis beamed.

"Why are you so excited about this Elesis? We're trying to find Eve." Elsword replied.

Elesis looked around. It was weird that no one was in Feita. The area looked desolate. No one was around and the houses that stood still in the middle of silence were eerie.

"Hello?" Elsword's voice resonated all around.

Elesis walked up next to her brother.

"It seems like everyone abandoned or evacuated Feita."

"But for what reason?"

Elesis shrugged. She walked off by herself.

"Wait Elesis!" Elsword ran after his sister.

From the shadows, a certain succubus was looking at them.

She giggled to herself, "You must already know why Feita is abandoned."

The siblings stepped into an area of Feita and discovered that most of the houses were torn down and burnt to ground zero. Some managed to survive with a few burns here and there but it still looked pretty bad. Why was this area so badly damaged in comparison to the others?

The Avenger walked into a rundown house. She observed her surroundings and found that things were knocked over and some were broken. Elesis walked up to a desk that was colored in black but a weird smell came from it. She placed her finger on top of the desk and pressed down on it.

No.. it wasn't colored black. It was singe. Someone.. or something burnt it? She walked back outside to call for her brother.

"Elsword!"

The Knight on the other hand was watching the houses carefully, moving his head side to side scanning the place. He couldn't comprehend who or what could have done such a thing. He felt his blood boil and could feel his heartbeat fasten. The grip on his sword's handle grew tight.

"Elsword!" Elesis yelled again.

The red-haired knight finally snapped out of it and turned to look at his sister.

"Did you find something?"

"No. I don't get why this would happen. Sure Feita is full of demons but it hasn't gone to the point where a whole area has been destroyed."

Laughter came from behind them. "You must be stupid if you haven't figured anything out yet."

They quickly turned around to find Karis standing there.

"Well, look who decided to pay us a visit." Elesis sneered.

"Why are you here Karis?" Elsword's voice deepened.

The succubus queen walked around the siblings.

"Why am I here? Well.. I have something to do. But first of all let me tell you why this part of Feita was destroyed. Remember who you met here three years ago? What was his name again? Add right?" She laughed.

"Yes. That was his name. This is where he resided to wait for his precious subject. He just so happens to possess something we're looking for which is why this place is so.. broken down." Karis smiled. "What am I going to do now? I won't tell you." She giggled and continued, "But it does involve you and those nuisances you call friends."

Karis threw a dark orb towards Elesis and Elsword but the Avenger swiftly hit the orb to send it back.

She dodged it with ease and her eyes widened slightly, "Oh? Impressive." She smirked. "It was always like you to protect those who were close to you." Karis turned her back on them and looked back. "Sadly, you couldn't do that for your members." She had a maniacal smile on her face.

Elesis's eyes widened in shock and she clenched her teeth tightly. The Avenger turned her blade upwards as if she was going to rush towards Karis and stab her straight through her heart.

Elsword looked over to his sister. "Tch. Elesis! She's teasing you! Don't let her words get to you!"

Elesis's nature after becoming Avenger was impossible to talk too. Her eyes burned with desire to get revenge on those that she lost.

"Blood Cutter." Elesis muttered under her breath and swung her sword towards Karis.

A razor blade circle engulfed in crimson flames appeared and was sent towards Karis.

The succubus pointed her finger towards Elesis and whispered, "Void Impact."

A dark ball was thrown in the direction of Elesis but collided with her attack instead and created a huge explosion that blew Elsword and Elesis back.

Elsword hit the floor and Elesis slammed against a brick wall which was now broken. She fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Her strength was already fading just from the impact of getting hit.

Elsword finally got up from the floor coughing. Debris and smoke were everywhere and it was hard to see. Karis was approaching from behind him and Elsword sensed her and quickly swung his blade towards Karis.

"Tch." Karis flew back out of the smoke with her hand on her arm. Elsword managed to cut her arm. "You wretched brat." Karis cursed under her breath. She held out her hand and a large black ball filled with energy was formed. She threw it towards the direction where Elesis and Elsword were and flew in midair waiting for the smoke to dissipate. After it did, there was no sign of Elsword or Elesis.

Karis smiled. "Good. They were caught then.. Now to catch the rest and then deal with all of them at once."

Rena and Raven walked past the gate into Velder. The sun was blazing in the sky.

A loud groan came from the Blade Master.

The Watcher turned to her side to look at his face.

"Is everything alright?"

Raven looked down towards Rena.

"Yeah. I just can't believe we're back after getting away from this place."

Rena looked to the houses in front of her and she sighed quietly mumbling,

"Indeed.. we should go look for Eve."

"Yeah."

They walked around the block and was suddenly faced with a woman in bright pink hair sitting on a tree branch staring at them.

Rena brought her bow out and stood next to Raven with her arm extended in front of him.

"You. What are you doing here?"

The woman tilted her head.

"Are you talking to me?"

The Elf's eyes narrowed.

The woman giggled. "You're so sharp to figure out I'm the bad person."

Raven stepped forward. "What do you want from us?"

"Oh my, without introducing myself. Oh well.." The woman jumped down from the branch and landed on the floor elegantly.

"We don't need introductions Karis. Now tell us what you want." Raven's voice was stern.

Karis pulled her back with the flip of her hand. "How rude. I just wanted to talk."

"We do not want to talk to you. Tell us and leave." Rena's grip on her bow became tighter.

The succubus sighed, "Fine. Here's what I want." She suddenly smirked and held up her hand. With a wave, a dark portal was sent towards Rena and Raven in a speed of light.

They didn't get a chance to react and were engulfed in the darkness.

Karis giggled to herself, "Four down.. five more to go."

She turned to a dark alley and walked down the pathway to vanish in the darkness.

The sight of Hamel was enough to be breathtaking. Everything seemed so fresh and alive. Businesses and people were bustling all over the white city. Ara and Chung seemed to be reluctant to step across the gate. Aisha stood at the border line.

"Guys come on! We have to find Eve! Who knows where she is by now?"

Asura and the Chaser looked at each other.

Ara looked back in front of her and sighed and took a step in front of her.

A mumble came under her breath.

"Brother.. no.. Ran.. I'm back.."

Chung followed behind her looking off to the side. He walked right into one of the pillars and his thoughts struck him back to reality. The Chaser rubbed his head, "ow.." he mumbled.

Aisha and Ara looked behind them when they heard the loud thump.

"Are you okay Chung?" Ara asked.

"..ow Yeah I'm fine." Chung managed out from his mouth.

Aisha slightly giggled, "This is why you look in front of you when you walk and not off to the side."

Chung looked up to Aisha and glared at her.

The Elemental Master smiled at him and turned back to continue walking.

Things were silent for a while until Ara spoke up.

"Are we.. going to where Ran is?"

"Well we have to look around Hamel first to see if we can find Eve or Add for that matter and when we can't find them is when we go to Ran." Aisha replied.

"And then what? Ask Ran if he's seen Eve or Add?" Chung asked.

Aisha giggled, "Pretty much."

Ara bit on her lower lip. Chung was walking next to her and noticed that her face looked distraught so he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ara looked over to Chung to see the Chaser smiling warmly at her. She smiled back to reassure him she was okay.

Eun echoed from within her, _Ara what are you going to do when you see your brother?_

_**What do you think I can do Eun? It's too late to save him. **_

_Are you going to give up then?_

_**He doesn't even recognize me anymore. Don't forget that I became Asura was because of Ran. I never thought this would come as a shock to me. It still hurts but there's nothing else I can do. **_

Eun remained silent.

_**Eun?**_

_I am here. Do not worry. No matter what happens. I will protect you. You made a deal with me and I will fulfill that to the end._

Ara closed her eyes and smiled. It reassured her that Eun was by her side even when her family was gone.

It was already nightfall when the trio looked all over Hamel and found themselves in front of the Hall of Water.

"Well.. here we are." Chung looked around. "This place gives me the chills." He paused for a while. "No pun intended."

Ara and Aisha stifled their laughter.

"Ran is waiting for us deep inside this place." Aisha added.

Ara nodded and then suddenly looked up and to the side.

"There's something coming."

"What?!" Chung and Aisha said in unison.

A dark wave hit all three and were swept away quickly to leave nothing behind.

Sitting on the top of a pillar was Karis once again. She laughed.

"Oh my, already swept away. Ran was too slow so I grabbed them."

She looked off to the side where the road between Velder and Hamel settled.

"I'm waiting for you two. Come quickly."

She twirled her fingers and jumped into the portal.

The Queen kept looking down as she was walking with Add. They were still interlocking hands and at some point, Add's grip became tighter and Eve could feel that. Neither of them said much because there was nothing to say. Rather, they didn't know what to say. Everything that needed to be said was already said and done. What else was left?

Add thought to himself. He still didn't tell her about the silver pendant that he had in his pocket. His free hand reached into his left pocket and felt the round shape of the pendant. For some reason, it felt hot and he didn't know why.

Add stopped in his tracks which made Eve stop as well. His face was showing slight pain. Eve looked over to him.

"Add are you okay?"

Add suddenly pulled the pendant from his pocket and threw it on the ground. It was burning his hand for some reason.

Eve looked over to the foreign object that was on the ground. She couldn't identify what it was but she looked back to Add and saw that his hand was burnt.

"Add!" Her eyes widened slightly and she let go of the Esper's hand to grab his burnt hand by the wrist.

"Are you alright?!" Her voice didn't have any emotions but her hands were slightly shaking.

Add looked down to Eve's hands, "Yeah, I'm fine. This burn is nothing."

"How can it be nothing. It looks very painful." Eve looked around and saw that there was water. She quickly pulled Add towards the river but Add stood still.

"Wait. We need to get that pendant first."

"But your wound.."

"Eve it's important to me."

She let go of Add's hand and walked up to the glowing pendant. She stared at the ancient writings that were carved onto the cover and as if they were beckoning her, the Queen reached out towards the pendant to pick it up.

Add was about to stop her in fear of having her burnt but he was already too late because Eve picked it up.

"Eve, are you okay?"

Eve looked at him.

"Why would I not be?"

"It doesn't hurt you?"

"No. I do not believe so. In fact, I feel perfectly fine. Now.. shall we go take care of your wound?"

She walked over to the river and motioned Add to follow.

He followed her and sat down next to the Queen.

Eve took his hand and placed it into the water slowly.

Add looked away and slightly winced from the pain.

"Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't."

Eve smiled because she knew he was bluffing. The Queen looked around for something to bandage his hand but couldn't find anything. She picked up a piece of her cloth and ripped a part of it. She placed the cloth on Add's hand and wrapped it around his palm a few times.

Add just stared at his hand while Eve was tending to it. After a moment, he finally spoke up.

"Eve. That pendant next to you. It belonged to my mother. I don't think she ever got to open it and I still haven't been able to open it. I tried for so long to see what was inside of it but I never got around it. I decided I should take it apart and use it for myself but in the end, I decided not to."

Eve tied the cloth and picked up the pendant. "Is that so? It belonged to your mother. I do not think you would have gotten rid of it so easily."

Add noticed that it wasn't glowing anymore so he reached out to touch it but it started glowing again and he retracted his hand. It would have burnt his right hand if he were to touch it. Once Add's hand was out of reach from the pendant, it stopped glowing.

Add got annoyed.

"Shall I keep it for now then?"

"..Yeah."

Eve tied it inside her clothing at her waist. She made sure it wouldn't fall off.

Add mumbled under his breath, "I don't get why I can't touch it now when it was doing fine just a while ago."

Eve walked up next to Add. "We should go now Add. Hamel is just a few steps away from us."

Add nodded quickly and proceeded to walk.

Just before the Queen and the Esper got past the border to Hamel. Karis appeared before them.

"Oh my, where are you guys going?"

Add's sclera became black. "Karis. Get out of my way. We're here for our own business."

"Oh?" She smiled. "Do you mean this?" Karis twirled her finger and a black cage appeared with a black and white drone that sat inside.

"Remy! Moby!" Eve yelled out.

The drones looked behind them and saw their princess. They flew up against the cage to try and reach her.

Eve stepped up. "Give them back to me Karis."

She laughed. "And if I don't?"

Eve's face slightly narrowed. Her fingertips started to spark blue and the Queen raised her hand towards Karis then whispered, "particle ray."

Eve slashed across Karis and managed to cut open the cage without harming neither Remy or Moby. The drones quickly flew towards Eve.

"How nice. You have your drones now." Karis smiled.

A deeper voice came from behind Add and Eve. "It's too bad that they won't get to see daylight anymore."

A surge of a black claw smacked Add towards Karis where the succubus grabbed them by the neck and tightened her grip.

Add started choking and grabbed Karis's wrist while his consciousness kept fading in and out. He managed to choke out, "..EMP.. Shock.."

Karis let go of Add and held onto her wrist and slightly winced.

"What a brat." Her wrist was slightly injured from the electrical currents that were now coursing in her arm. She walked up to Add and whacked him straight in the chest with her claw.

Add flew back and crashed into Eve who was busy fighting Ran.

They were both injured and bleeding. Eve and Add were on the ground catching their breath. Karis arrived on one side and Ran on the other.

"Hehehe. I can finally get rid of both you." Karis smirked.

"Do whatever you want just don't pull me into it anymore." Ran started to walk away until a familiar laugh surfaced.

Eve looked over and saw that Add was looking down on the ground chuckling to himself.

"Ahahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!" He looked up to Karis with a twisted look on his face. He dashed towards the succubus queen and grabbed her neck.

"Don't underestimate me Karis." Add's voice grew hoarse and much to Eve's surprise - scary.

He turned his neck to the side and cracked it and then to the other. Add widely smiled and started to punch into Karis's stomach. It was obvious that she was feeling pain. Her eyes started to water from the impact and had started to hack up blood.

Add kept laughing insanely every time he punched Karis. "HAHAHA THIS IS TOO GOOD!"

Eve turned towards Ran and summoned energy needles to temporarily pin him to the wall.

The Nasod Queen yelled out, "Photon Flare!" A bright white light flashed and blinded everyone. Eve grabbed Add and flew to a safe distance with the help of Moby and Remy. They were on top of a tower to avoid Ran and Karis. Eve shook Add.

"Add! Get back to your senses."

He kept laughing and looked at Eve with his head tilted.

Add didn't scare her anymore but it was painful to watch him like this.

Before she could figure out what to do, Karis found them.

"You!" She was enraged that Add managed a hit on her. A hit too many actually. She threw a dark ball towards Add and Eve and engulfed them into the darkness.

While in the darkness, Add was still laughing and Eve held onto him to make sure she didn't lose them. The Queen closed her eyes and hoped that everything was just a dream. Moby and Remy held onto her tightly to avoid getting blown away.

After what seemed like forever, everything went silent. Eve's eyes were still shut tightly and although she couldn't hear Add's laughter anymore, she could feel his warmth.

A familiar voice greeted them.

"Eve?"

The Queen opened her eyes and looked for the voice. Her face relaxed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Rena.." Eve's voice drifted. The Queen looked down to see an unconscious Add.

"I see you have him with you." Elesis stepped out from behind Rena looking at the Esper.

"Elesis. You're here too." Eve said.

"Actually, we're all here." Chung spoke up from a corner.

Eve looked around to see the rest of the ElParty sitting around her.

"It seems as though Karis is planning something." Raven said.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Aisha replied.

"We were worried sick about you Eve! Don't do that again!" Ara said almost in tears.

Elsword stood up and walked to Eve, "But first.. you need to tell us what happened."

**And so that concludes chapter 15! Sorry if there was too much scene time with the rest of the ElParty D: I know this is about Eve and Add but too much of them can be pretty boring. I'll try not to get off the path of my actual story plot goal. I'll see you guys next time! **


	16. Change

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay. It's been very hectic lately and I never find time to write my stories until now. It makes me so sad.. ANYWAYS I hope you guys are doing well! **

**Recap of Chapter 14: Add finally tells Eve everything about him (Yay! He's finally opening up!) through a dream – yes a dream. Because they are connected like that (Totally a joke) Anyways, as a result of this, Eve decides to comfort him. Oddly, through the dream, Add is very mellow and Eve has a lot more emotions then she usually does but its okay. In the end, they wake up (because they fell asleep prior to that in the middle of a grassy area because why not) and confront each other about their dreams. However, Karis is watching them from afar.**

**Recap of Chapter 15: This chapter mainly focuses on the other ElMembers on their quest to find the missing Eve and Add (On a random thought, very close to Adam and Eve) The ElMembers are divided into different groups and go to either Feita, Velder or Hamel. Now in each city, each group encounters Karis in some form or way and they are suddenly swept away to some other dimension. By the end of the chapter, Ran and Karis confront Eve and Add and well things go down and then they get swept away as well.**

**And so without further ado, chapter 16 shall begin.**

The room was silent as the Nasod Queen was explaining from beginning to end – at least on her side of things. However she did leave out certain parts of her story – such as the fact about Add telling her about his story. She knew for a fact that Add wasn't ready to tell the group so that didn't give her the right to tell them either as it was up to him to decide.

By the end of her story, everyone's faces were full of surprises, questions or curiosity.

But at that moment, it didn't matter anymore because what was more important was that they were finally together again.

Elsword stood up and walked over to Eve with a sullen look on his face. Eve was on the ground looking up to him. Elsword suddenly dropped on his knees and hugged the Nasod Queen tightly. A heavy sigh of relief came from him. "You shouldn't make us worry so much."

The Queen looked slightly bewildered. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. She eventually settled with, "I am sorry."

The Knight let go of Eve and he looked at her smiling. "As long as you're fine now, it's okay."

"You definitely made us worried though." Raven added.

The Queen looked over to the Blade Master and repeated her words again.

Ara spoke up, "You don't need to apologize Eve. I think we understood why you did what you did."

"However it bothers me that Eve and Add attacked each other because someone made them do it?" Rena asked.

"Oh no, I do not know if someone made Add attack me. He still has not told me his reasoning and I have not had the chance to ask him lately." Eve replied.

"Well let's ask him when he wakes up then." Elesis said.

"But we don't know when he'll wake up." said Chung quietly.

Aisha walked over to the unconscious sleeping Add. "Let's wake him up then."

"You know that isn't a good idea. And besides, he's probably knocked out." Raven replied.

Elesis spoke up, "You said you had an encounter with Karis and Ran but neither of you look beat up."

Eve examined her arms and legs. It was true. She didn't have any scratches or bruises. There was no bleeding anymore.

"Remy, Moby. Initiate full body scan."

Remy and Moby who were silently sitting by Eve the whole time floated into the air and scanned their princess. A blue screen showed up with body scan analysis and it was confirmed. Nothing was broken or damaged from the inside out. It was weird.

"I am not sure why all the damage we received was healed." Eve said.

"That is quite peculiar." Rena replied.

"The blow I got from the encounter with Karis still hurts." Elsword said. "I wonder why you guys are perfectly fine."

Eve looked at Elsword. "You encountered Karis?"

"Yes we did." Elesis spoke up. "We were investigating a part of Feita that was utterly demolished and ran into Karis there. She told us that the Demon Army was looking for something but we didn't know what exactly. However she did tell us that part of Feita was where—" the Avenger looked over to Add. "That's where he resided before we met him."

The Nasod Queen looked over to Add. She was wondering what the Demon Army would be after that belonged to him. It couldn't have been Nasods since after all they are demons. There's no reason why they need robots to do their job.

The room fell silent for a bit and a sudden loud cough came from the Esper.

Add turned over and coughed uncontrollably.

Eve got up and walked over to Add. She placed a hand on his back to hopefully soothe his coughing by patting lightly.

The Esper glanced to the side to see that the Queen was there and noticed that Elsword was standing a few feet behind her. He smacked her hand away and stood up.

"I'm fine now." His voice was cold and distant again.

Elsword walked up to Add. "Why don't you try being a bit nicer to her Add? She was trying to help you."

The Esper stared at the Knight, "That's why I told her I was fine."

"You could have said thank you."

"She gets what I mean."

"It wouldn't hurt if those words came out of your mouth."

"Why does it pertain to you? I'm sure it doesn't so get out of my way."

Elsword turned around and stormed off.

Add averted his eyes to the side and mumbled to himself. "Tch."

It was barely five minutes and there was already tension among the group.

Add walked away to another side of the dark room to be away from everyone else. He couldn't stand it if everyone started pestering him for going off on Elsword.

"The nerve of him! Not even apologizing for yelling at Elsword!" Aisha said frustrated.

"It's Add. He's always like that." Chung replied.

Eve was standing by herself overhearing everyone. She turned to walk towards them and stopped shortly. Everyone looked at her. "He is not like this, honestly. He is not as bad as you guys make him out to be."

"Of course we know he isn't a bad guy Eve. But the way he talks to us seems like he doesn't want anything to do with us." Raven said.

"He does that because he does not know how to act around a group." Eve replied.

"And why is that?" Elsword annoyingly said.

Eve fell silent. There was no way she could answer why because that meant she had to tell them everything about Add's past and she didn't want to do that.

Rena noticing the tension stepped in, "Come on, I'm sure Eve has her reasons why. And first of all, it is Eve. We all know that we can trust in her words. So she may not say it now but maybe later. Okay?" The Elf looked at the Queen and smiled.

Eve's face relaxed a tiny bit. She must have been feeling overwhelmed suddenly.

Meanwhile Add was on the other side and he heard everything. Eve was trying to defend him but everyone didn't believe her. The Esper felt irritated at himself for letting them get mad at her. He walked back and stood next to Eve.

All eyes shifted on him. Add turned his head slightly and raised one of his arms and placed his hand on the side of his neck then said in a low but loud enough voice to hear, "Sorry.. for going off on you Elsword.. and sorry.. to everyone for walking away like that."

Everyone was surprised that Add said sorry and to them for the first time in three years. It wasn't a dream and it wasn't a lie. Add was genuinely apologizing.

Elsword spoke up, "Well.. if you put it that way.. sorry for suddenly getting mad at you too.."

The Knight walked up to the Esper and held out his hand. "Friends?"

Add looked down to Elsword's hand and stared at it for a really long time.

_Friends? _He thought about the word to himself. It was something that he hadn't heard for a long time. Maybe it wasn't so bad to try it out again but it also meant slowly opening up to everyone. It was a foreign concept to him. Part of his personality wanted too but the other wanted to reject it at the same time.

Add extended his hand to Elsword and grabbed it then looked up to the Knight. "Friends." Add lowly said.

Elsword smiled at him.

Everyone else was bewildered. The Add that was always cold and distant and insane – wasn't exactly insane anymore. And he didn't seem so distant anymore. The friendliness of his voice wasn't cold anymore. Maybe it was a good thing that Add was changing after three years. But that didn't mean it won't change later on.

Eve smiled slightly to herself. It made her feel happy that Add was starting to accept that the ElParty were a group of people that would support him. All he had to do was reach his hand out for them.

"Now that's done with.. we need to figure out a way out of here." Elsword said.

"But we don't even know where we are."Aisha replied.

"It wouldn't hurt to look around." Raven said.

Ara was about to say something when the air around them started to constrict and it felt as though gravity was pressuring them. They all fell to the ground gasping for air but it was rendered useless.

One by one, they all passed out.

Add fell over and Eve turned around to see him on the floor. She was about to reach out for him when her systems shut down because of the pressurized air and the last thing she saw was a woman with blazing pink hair yelling out what seemed like orders and the Nasod Queen heard footsteps surrounding herself and her friends.

Eve heard something along the lines of, "… gray hair… guy … pendant …" And her vision blurred away.

**Not much this chapter, so I'm really sorry about that! I mean at least Add is getting slightly better until something messes that up – so look forward to it! Anywhos, I hope you guys liked the chapter? I know it was a bit more narrative then actual dialogue so I'll try to fix that next chapter. I'll see you guys then! **


	17. Destiny: Part I

**Hello everyone, I apologize for the late post. Been really busy lately (I don't know how many times I have said that already) However, as things are looking currently, this story might be on hiatus for a while. I'm not sure how long but I will definitely be finishing it at a later date (doesn't necessarily mean the next chapter is the last one)**

An abrupt and loud cough echoed throughout the seemingly lonely room. Add slowly opened his eyes with his cheek against the cold stone floor.

"Where am I?" he mumbled to himself.

The Esper managed to somewhat get his upper body half off the floor and he looked around slowly.

The room was dimly lighted coming from the stained multi-colored glass windows that were built around. The area was vast with not many structures but pillars that stood up-right reaching from floor to ceiling were at the far edge of the room.

The Esper whispered, "4 pillars..."

Add got on his knees and took a breath as if he was struggling to stand up and placed his hands on the cold floor. He finally stood up on his own two legs still in a bit of a haze. His mind felt fogged and couldn't exactly remember what he was doing before. He kept looking around until one certain pillar beckoned him to come over. He wasn't sure why but he started walking towards it. Add stopped a feet before where the pillar started and reached his hand out. The tip of his fingers touched the stone and in a flash of a second, a ridged crack went down the pillar.

Add moved backward to avoid getting hit by the rubble. He observed the pillar from top to bottom with his eyes and still didn't understand why it made a crack.

"Mister?" a small and timid voice came from behind.

Add turned around and found a smaller version of him standing there. He stared at the little kid.

"Uhm…" younger Add took a step back.

The Esper must have noticed that his face was stern and kneeled down to the kid's level.

"Are you lost?"

Younger Add looked down to hide his embarrassment. His tiny hands were holding onto each other playing with his fingers ever so slightly.

Add noticed this and he couldn't help but smile for just a little bit.

"Who are you looking for?"

The kid looked up, "uhm… my mom. I lost her."

"Where did you lose her?"

"I don't remember."

"Can you try to remember?"

Younger Add shook his head slowly looking down on the ground. His shoulders started trembling.

"Am I going to never find mom again?"

"No, of course you'll find her." Add placed his hands on the kid's shoulders at the side and gripped on them firmly to let his younger self know everything would be alright.

The kid stopped shaking and looked at Add again smiling.

"Really?"

Add was taken aback by the kid's smile. It looked so pure and sweet – it might have even hinted a bit of innocence.

"Really." The Esper smiled back. Add held out his hand towards the kid.

Younger Add took his hand.

"I can't wait to see mom!"

"… Me either." Add unconsciously said.

The younger Add looked puzzled. He looked up at his older self.

"You either?" His head tilted slightly.

"Oh... no, I was just… missing my mother." Add gave an awkward smile.

Younger Add stared at him with curious but sad eyes. Add wondered why they looked so sad. The kid turned back.

"Maybe mom can take you with us! I'm sure she'll love you!" His grip on Add's hand became tighter.

Add chuckled lightly, "Is that so?"

They started walking towards what seemed like a door that led to nowhere. When they arrived in front of it, younger Add looked at Add once again.

"Is mom behind here?"

"I… don't know for sure but I feel like she would be." Add looked at his younger self and smiled. The Esper kneeled down to the kid's level again and said in an almost brotherly tone, "I think… no matter where you are, your mom will always be with you. Although she might not be here physically, she's there mentally. And that's something you won't forget right?"

The kid looked at him and tears started swelling in younger Add's eyes, he held up his tiny hand towards Add's cheek and touched it.

"Why are you crying? Weren't you the one that told me I should never forget mom?"

Older Add felt the tears go down his cheeks and hugged his younger self.

"Don't be a brat. I would never cry in front of a kid like you."

The Esper felt tiny arms wrap around his neck and at the same time, felt that warmth vanish into thin air with a faint whisper, "Thank you."

The room was silent once again and Add broke it with a long sigh of either relief or stress. It was hard to tell. The Esper stood up and staggered his way back to the broken pillar and he placed his forehead against it.

He didn't understand why his younger self appeared before him or how. He felt confused about himself. Did he always look that happy back then? When was the last time he experienced that happiness?

Add turned around and slipped down to the ground with his back against the cracked pillar. His hand rested on his face as if he was trying to deduce something. He finally stood up and looked around again. He walked toward another pillar and reached out. Once again, the pillar cracked. He looked around but nothing was there and no one was there. Just the darkness and himself.

He suddenly heard a door creak open. Add looked over and saw a woman that stepped out with white-lavender hair. He recognized it was his mom but he couldn't bring himself to go over to her. Instead, he kept staring at her as if he was admiring her from afar. The woman noticed him and she smiled warmly. She walked over to Add and stopped right before him.

"Add… did you forget your own mom?"

The Esper still didn't say anything but kept looking at her.

She reached out her hand and touched his forehead gently with the back of her hand.

"You're not sick are you?"

He managed to utter a few words, "No… I'm not."

"Good." She retracted her hand and smiled warmly once again.

It was too good to be true. His mother was in front of him but Add knew subconsciously that she would too disappear just as his younger self did a while ago. It scared him and he didn't want to do anything else but just stand there and admire her.

"Add… is there something you need to talk to me about?"

Add looked to the side for a moment to think about it. He came back and looked at his mom.

"I need you to tell me about the Silver Pendant. Why is it that it won't let me touch it?"

His mother smiled gently as if she knew the answer. She grabbed his hands and held it in hers.

"Add… did you lose yourself along the way? I know it was a hard journey and experience for you. But if you lose your true self, you would never be able to go back. That's why it won't let you touch it. That pendant has the ability to sense its owner's feelings and when it does do that - it will choose the person who is closest to your heart to hold onto it. It rejects everyone else by burning just like it did with your hands." His mother lifted his hands up to see that bandage that was wrapped around his hand by a clothing cloth.

"Someone did this for you?"

Add stared at the bandages.

"Yeah."

"She must have been close to you. You never let anyone get near you."

Add nodded slightly.

"I'm glad you found her. She changed you in so many ways even if you aren't aware of them yet but soon enough, you will know."

Add looked down towards his hands. It's not that he wasn't aware, it was just – he didn't know how to acknowledge it. The Esper placed his forehead on his mom's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. I'm confused. I'm lost."

His mother placed her hand on his head.

"Don't be lost because you have people to find when you are. They're always there; you just refused to ever get help from them. If you actually looked around, you'll find that they were always right beside you."

Add smiled slightly.

"You're probably right."

"Of course she's right, she's our mom!" A tiny voice came from behind Add.

Add looked behind him to see his younger self again. His eyes were bewildered but he regained his composure and smiled.

"You found your mom."

Little Add walked up to him, "You mean our mom." Younger Add took his older self's hand and his mom's hand.

He looked up the Esper, "We're not supposed to forget her. She's always with us. Right?" His smaller self smiled warmly.

That caused Add to smile with him too and looked at his mom.

"Add… whether older or younger, you will always be the same person. Things have changed but that's what time does. Don't alter it because you wouldn't have found what you have now if you had changed things. Life means sacrifices and I'm sure you learned that the hard way."

His mother placed her palm over his heart, "I'm sure you know what sacrifices we made, you made, everyone made. But there's always going to be a better day. A day for you to get better and you found that day. You just need to reach for it."

Add smiled but sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that; it makes me sad when you're sad. Keep living just like you always been. It was hard at first but you have support now. Multiple support from the people you're with."

His mom and younger self both hugged the Esper and Add naturally hugged them back. And once again, for the second time, Add found himself in the dark and lonely room.

When would the torture end? When would the constant noises going off and on stop? He didn't know. But what he did know was that he had to get to the last two pillars still standing.

Add sat down on the cold floor again and breathed a sigh of relief and leaned his head back on the second cracked pillar. His hand reached out towards the black ceiling as if he was longing for something.

**Thanks for reading guys! I know it might be a long way until my next update but I want to let all of you know that I really appreciate you guys for sticking until the end and I hope I continue having all of your support! See you next time!**


	18. Destiny: Part II

**HI GUYS! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I'M SO SORRY. IT HAS BEEN SO BUSY AND I DON'T HAVE TIME. I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore -sobs- Thanks for sticking out for so long guys, ya'll are the best! I hope you like this chapter! LET'S START THIS YEAR OFF WITH A BANG (even though I'm late by 2 months)**

Add opened his eyes slowly revealing his black sclera and a hint of a burning lavender iris. He looked around and reminded himself that he was alone in this dimly lit room. His upper body against the cracked pillar; hands against the cold hard floor; and a silence that can drive anyone to insanity.

The Esper swallowed his own saliva leaving his mouth a bit dry as he stood up. He shifted his body uncomfortably and took a step forward mumbling under his breath, "here we go again." Add made his way to the third pillar and stood in front of it completely still.

He was hesitant to reach out - fears took over - anxiety replaced his determination - doubt chained his thoughts. Add shook his head and bit the side of his lip. His hand curled into a tight fist and relaxed itself on his side. He brought his hand up and touched the pillar with the tip of his fingers and a sudden white flash appeared.

The Esper opened his eyes once again and found himself on his bed in his designated room back in Feita. He turned his head slowly to observe.

_I'm back here?_ He thought. Add slowly got off his bed feeling confused. The questions kept running through his head. Why was he here? What did he need from here?

A knock came on the door.

"Add?" A familiar voice asked.

He felt his chest twist up into a knot as he approached the door. His hand slowly reached out to the door knob, turned it, then opened.

The Esper's eyes widened. He was greeted with nothing. No one was there. He looked outside the door and looked down the corridor – nothing.

Was his mind playing tricks on him?

He turned around and was met with the same silence.

"Tch." The Esper walked out the door and down the silent yet eerie hallway. He walked out to the living room where the rest of the ElParty would usually be but of course, no one was there.

Add stood still and closed his eyes, he could hear their voices, smell the aroma of food that Rena would always cook in the morning but when he opened his eyes – all of that would disappear.

Shadows sprinted by the window outside following the laughter of children.

Add was momentarily surprised until he regained his composure and walked up to the door.

As he approached the door, he felt a burning aura emitting from the other side. He held out his hand – reaching for the knob – cautiously – and held a firm grip after assuring himself that the door knob wouldn't burn him. He twisted it.

Add was suddenly hit by a cloud mix of smoke and ash. He struggled to breathe as his eyes stung and throat burned. He managed to make it out of the hazy mess and collapsed on his knees desperately coughing to get rid of the flames he inhaled. The Esper opened his eyes and quickly looked around.

_Velder? What am I doing here?_ As he observed, buildings were torn down and demolished to ground zero by flames. Wooden charred structures that couldn't take the heat immediately fell apart and landed on the ground with a thud to be engulfed by fire. It was devastating.

But among all that chaos, no other life form was to be found. Dead or alive. He realized he was alone.

Velder was ablaze with no entity. Where did everyone go? But more importantly, why did he care? It shouldn't have mattered to him if everyone was dead, gone, or alive. If they were stuck under a building and half-animate, he couldn't care. He shouldn't care. But the thought made his heart tug in an irritable way. He had to help them. Maybe – this is when he had slowly started to realize, somewhere along the way, he changed. His mind, his heart, his goals. It all changed.

Add chuckled in a dumb way and stood up. He walked along the pathway in a casual manner.

Everything was aflame but, unusually, he felt calm. He didn't know why, nor did he want to figure out why.

Something caught his eye and quickly glanced over. Upon closer inspection, that something was a house that was strangely still intact and the other thing wasn't something – rather – it was someone sitting on top of the ledge on a roof. That person looked familiar but Add couldn't make out who it was. The crimson dyed sky diffused with the gray smokes and fleeting black ashes made it hard to see anything – besides silhouettes. However, a tint of electric blue wavered through the disarray and Add suddenly took a few steps to get closer – keeping his eye on the figure but it fell backwards and disappeared. Add's eyes widened and he quickly ran behind the house. Nothing was there. The shadow had mysteriously vanished into thin air. The Esper looked around cautiously and made his way to the front of the house.

He opened the door and took a step in.

The door closed behind him.

And everything went silent.

The smell of smoke. Gone.

The sound of cracking and popping fire. Disappeared.

He was in a room that he had never seen before. Nothing in particular stood out, so why was this only building that stayed undamaged?

He took a step.

The wood under him didn't make a sound.

He was either deaf or it was eerily quiet.

Add snapped and the sound echoed through the house.

Something hit the ground at the back of the house – an empty doorway that led to a corridor.

The Esper made his way down to yet again, meet another door. He tried to open it but the lock was jammed. He leaned the side of his head towards the door to listen.

Nothing.

He retracted his head and a second later, series of painful groans and yelps as if people were being stabbed. Add slammed himself against the door to force it open.

Nothing worked.

He stood back, took a deep breath and focused his mind. Add whispered under his breath, "Mind Break"

Something inside the lock unhinged and the door opened slightly and he promptly pushed it open.

What he saw paralyzed his whole body. Everyone.

Elsword, Elesis, Chung, Aisha, Ara, Raven, Rena and Eve.

Some were slumped against the wall with their backs to it.

Some were collapsed on the ground.

But none were breathing.

Add's whole body started trembling and he fell to the ground. His emotions were bottling up.

Who did this? Who could have done this?

It infuriated him. Add clenched his teeth tightly as his fists curled up.

A vile voice came from behind in a murmur.

_You did this. Don't you remember? You killed your "precious" allies. They were getting in your way. They were trying to stop you. So you got rid of them. See? You're free now. All free. So go out and do what you want. Don't let anyone stop you. Your goals, remember? You wanted to go back. To go back to a place where you didn't have to end up here. But that failed. So you felt like a failure. And these people took pity on you. But you don't need their pity. You can do so much more. Obtain so much more power. Go on. Do it._

The Esper quickly turned around but nothing was there. The voice had disappeared. Add felt his hands trembling and he turned back to look down to his hands.

There were spots of crimson. His whole body was splattered with red as if it was a painting.

He felt disgusted with himself and lowered his head dejectedly.

A few moments passed and a malignant, sly smile spread across his face.

He started laughing to himself, gradually growing into a maniacal hilarity.

The Esper placed his hand on half of his face. He could smell the pungent air as his eyes started swelling up in tears.

He was laughing.

He was crying.

He was delirious.

Add placed a hand over his heart and murmured something.

An electrical shock filled the room and the Esper fell over.

Add opened his eyes.

His pulse was high. He felt as though his heart at any moment would burst out of his chest.

Sweat covered his forehead and neck. His throat and mouth felt dehydrated.

He looked around. There were the four pillars. Three had been touched. One remained.

He was still trying to regain his composure after what had just happened.

Was it a dream? A nightmare? A future outcome? His biggest fear?

He didn't know. Add was still trying to make heads and tails of the situation.

With every single pillar, he had more questions than answers. It made him hesitant to look at the last one. But he decided to go later.

He had to calm down.

Add placed his hand over his heart and felt the rapid throbs.

The Esper looked over to the final pillar and felt a strange feeling overcome him.

**Thanks for reading guys! I know this chapter came off a bit darker. But hey, can't always have the happy things. I personally think, that the development I have for Add is growing for him to be a normal person. But of course, I also feel like it would make him too different from his actual personality, which I don't want to lose but it would very redundant to just keep him acting like how he actually is. So maybe here and there, I'll do things that make him revert but other than that, he'll probably be changing as you guys might have already noticed. As for the others, I'll work on their character developments too but maybe not to the extent of where Add is going. ANYHOWS, Thank you so much for your patience! I know this was a very long wait and I apologize. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**


	19. The Unknown

An abrupt and loud clang came from somewhere near. Eve's body shifted slightly and she struggled to open her eyes.

Under a soft and barely audible whisper, "Remy, Moby. Switch to search mode." The pair of drones lifted from the ground and drifted around the foreign area.

The Queen managed to get onto her knees when a part of her side short-circuited. Her eyes winced and grabbed onto the destroyed part.

Remy and Moby must have sensed something since they came back to Eve; lowering themselves down to her side and tilted up as if they were questioning her.

"I am okay, I need to find usable nasod parts around here." She looked around, "But where exactly are we? Did you find anything?"

Remy projected a hologram of a map. It seemed they were in an area that was burned to the ground. The air was dark and grim with a never-ending smoked sky.

Eve looked around again, "There is nothing here. Everything and everyone is gone." The Queen suddenly remembered about the silver pendant that she had tied under her clothing. She reached towards the pendant and felt the rounded shape in her hands; then stood up, brushing the dirt off herself.

"We have to go find everyone." The Queen walked down towards a pathway that inched nearer to the loud clang that was heard a while before with Remy and Moby following close behind.

A childlike sigh came from behind a rock. "Ciel, what are we going to do?"

The man looked down on her, "What do you mean what do we do? You chose to come here Lu!"

"Well, there was a lot of noise here, so I wanted to see what was going on. I also felt an immense amount of demonic power. You can't tell me you didn't feel it either! Karis is here." Lu pouted.

Ciel sighed. "Of course I felt it. But what are you going to do about that group of people over there?"

"Save them? They might know something." Lu tilted her head out a bit further.

Ciel quickly pulled her back.

"Cie-!" She was interrupted by Ciel covering her mouth. They hid behind the rock out of sight to hear what was going on the other side. It was Karis.

"How could you lose her like that?! She was right here!"

A feeble grumbling voice replied.

"W-we don't know. A light came out of nowhere and she disappeared!"

A frustrated scream and a glitter demon went flying past the rock into Lu and Ciel's view.

Ciel picked up his sniper rifle in the case they were about to be found out but multiple chains came flying past them and pierced the demon, who obliterated to dust. The same voice uttered, "Incompetent fools! Might as well do it myself."

A male voice intervened.

"What are you going to do about the rest of them?"

She sounded irritated now, "Who cares. Our goal is to get that pendant. We have to get to it before Scar does. She can't be far. Let's go Ran."

Ran chuckled.

"Are we leaving them here?"

"Just let them rot here. They don't have much life left in them anyways."

A strong gust of wind blew by and the voices disappeared.

Ciel listened attentively and Lu found the chance to bite on his hand.

"Tch. Lu. What are you doing?"

"Hmph. You wouldn't let go so I had to make you let go."

"What if they found us?"

"Ciel, I'm not dumb. I know when they're gone. I am a demon after all."

Lu popped her head out from behind the rock.

"It looks like they need help."

Ciel looked out too.

"Then let's go help them."

"Maybe I can invite them to eat your cookies too."

The butler sighed.

"Even after regaining your powers, you still act like a kid."

Lu looked back, "That doesn't mean I wouldn't want to eat your cookies. And I'm not allowed to share them?"

Ciel closed his eyes.

"Do what you want."

Lu approached the El Party group and kneeled down near Elsword.

"Heyyyyy. Are you okay?" She poked his forehead and looked back up to Ciel.

"He's not waking up Ciel. What do we do?"

Ciel looked around and observed. Everyone was knocked unconscious and none of them looked like they would wake up any time soon.

_It's too much to take them back to a city. There's just too many of them and we can't carry them all. _

"Lu, let's just help them to a safer place around here, somewhere."

"Mm.. okay! Where do we put them?"

"Maybe behind that rock we were at just a while ago."

"Alright then!"

Ciel picked up Elesis with ease, carrying her behind the rock and setting her down carefully. Lu looked like she was struggling a bit, so he picked up the pace for her.

One by one, he got everyone behind the rock and they were still passed out.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait? There's not much we can do."

An exasperated sigh came from the Demonic princess.

"We're never going to get to Scar in time."

"It's fine. From what we were hearing before, it seems like Scar is looking for something that those other two were looking for. He can't leave without it. And whomever or whatever he is searching for.." Ciel trailed off and looked towards the ElParty, "it's important to these people."

Lu looked at Ciel's tense face and her hand curled up into a fist.

"And Karis is looking for this person too. She has to pay for what she did."

Ciel looked over and placed his hand on Lu's head.

She looked up to him and he gave her a warm smile.

"We'll get what we want eventually. But we can't do it alone. We've got this far with just us two but knowing that Karis is teamed up with another person, and let alone, Scar is in the picture. It's going to be increasingly difficult for us. We need all the help we can get."

Lu smiled back with that childish grin of hers.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just wait for them to wake up."

The Nasod Queen arrived to where the source of the sound came from. It was a city that was unnaturally heated due to its environment. Trees were burned to a crisp and steaming geysers shot out of the ground. As Eve looked around, she saw miners and blacksmiths at work which explained the loud clangs to which she awoke from. She walked past a sign that read, "Lanox."

_Is this the village of Lanox? _She thought to herself. Eve kept looking around to see if she could use anything to fix herself.

As she was walking, she could hear something call towards her from a distance. It beckoned her to come closer. The Queen was drawn towards this inaudible voice, she kept walking.

As she paced along the pathway, Eve observed her surroundings. Everything was humid.

Her systems wouldn't be able to take the heat. She knew she only had a few more minutes before her systems were taken into overdrive from heat radiation. She had to get out fast.

What seemed like hours, she finally arrived to a portal looking device that rooted itself into the ground.

The 'voice' that was calling her came from this machine, but it wasn't just that. It was something else. Something else was calling out to her. The Queen stepped onto the platform and in mere seconds, a bright flash of light.

Eve opened her eyes and looked up in slight awe and curiosity. The place she was looking at, looked nothing like Lanox.

She took a step and looked off to the distance where a tower that seemed to float in the sky was present. Her attention turned back to the front. Everywhere around her was advanced Nasod technology that she had never seen before.

As she walked, there was a Nasod piece that stuck itself into the ground. The Queen picked it up and instructed Remy and Moby to aid in fixing her damaged circuits.

When she was finally done, she stood up and looked around once more. She decided to walk back to the portal from before when she was met by a Nasod looking man with blue hair. His eyes looked wild with a conniving smile.

"So you're the foreigner who disrupted our progress." He laughed and took a step towards the Queen.

Eve retracted. "Who are you?"

The man took a step back. "Me? Hehe." He bowed towards Eve and stood back up, placing his sharp-like fingers near his forehead. "Dekal."

Eve became suspicious of this man. He seemed dangerous to be near, let alone talk too. The fact that she couldn't sense him near was another alarming sense.

Dekal took a step towards the Queen and noticed that she had used a Nasod piece.

"Oh my! Well, look at what we have here! Hehe!"

Dekal looked up to her with a crazed smile.

"You must be intelligent to fix yourself with that."

Dekal opened his arms and smiled again.

"Welcome to Elysion."

"Elysion?"

"Why, yes, Elysion. The other world."

_Other world? _Eve seemed confused. Why was this Elysion, a different place than the rest?

"My dear, you looked confused. I would explain but I have already said too much and Solace would become angry."

"Solace?"

"Oh, there goes my mouth again. Hehehehe. I have a feeling I'll see you around again. And when we do, I'll make sure you're torn apart."

Dekal chuckled maliciously and he snapped his fingers.

Eve looked up towards the sky because she could hear a whirring sound from the distance and a flying contraption came out of nowhere; floating itself in front of Dekal. He jumped onto the seat and sat down, crossing his legs.

"I bid you adieu."

And with that, he disappeared.

Eve stood still for a while, attempting to compute what had just occurred. There were so many more questions than answers. The Queen knew she had to look for her friends, and she headed back to the portal.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I decided to take a break from Add's little journey and branch off to the rest of the characters, so I hope that's alright. And I'm so sorry for the huge delay of a new chapter. I've just been really busy these past months and I continue to be busy. As much as I want to finish these chapters, I don't know when I'll have the time for them. But I will update it, eventually. Thank you guys so much for waiting so long for this! I probably created more things to look forward too then actually solving them, and for that I'm really sorry! But I will finish them all, and they will all be answered! Again, thank you so much for your patience and I'll see you guys the next time I update! **


End file.
